El Susurro del Veneno
by Luthien Akallabeth
Summary: Kagome recibe un beso malicioso de Naraku y queda atada a él, hechizándola. ¿Logrará Inuyasha regresarla a su lado? Cap. 8 up! ¿Lograrás seguir evitando sus ataques Inuyasha?
1. Hechizo por un Beso

El Susurro del Veneno

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece completamente a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-san, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para la realización de mis historias, sin ningún tipo de lucro, simplemente por el amor a escribir y por el amor a la serie de Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 1.- **"Hechizo por un Beso"

- _"¿Que será lo que le este demorando tanto?... Ya se ha tardado mucho... ¿y esas luces?... Almas…Si, ahora entiendo por que se tarda tanto… No hay espacio en su corazón para alguien mas..._" – Una lagrima rebelde cruzó por el rostro de la joven Miko, mientras sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Kagome miraba en la dirección de las recién aparecidas 'luces', las cuales eran almas, la fuente vital para el cuerpo de aquella que alejaba a la persona más importante para ella... Inuyasha.

Últimamente así había sido, una semana si es que ella no mal recordaba. Una maldita semana de un sufrimiento silencioso, una semana en la que él había salido todas las noches y regresado hasta muy tarde, una semana desde que él no se atreviera a mirarla a la cara... una semana en la cual ella no se había permitido llorar... hasta ahora. Pero aun así, ella cumpliría su promesa de permanecer a su lado, a pesar de todo. Además, tenían la misión de reunir los fragmentos de la valiosa Shikon no Tama que ella hubiese roto accidentalmente.

Un ruido rompe el silencio que estaba instalado en el campamento del Inuyasha-gumi, llamado así la atención de Kagome. El resplandor que exponían las almas ahora estaba elevándose por sobre las copas de los árboles y desapareciendo lentamente.

- " _Seguramente ya han terminado de 'hablar'_..."

Inuyasha regresaba al lado de sus amigos, tenia la esperanza de que todos durmieran para así no tener que dar ningún tipo de explicación, pero al levantar la vista sus esperanzas parecieron romperse como el cristal. Ella estaba despierta y lo miraba. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos ahora representaban la infinita tristeza que ahora sentía... ella se percato de que él la miraba preocupado, e inmediatamente ella cambio su mirada por una comprensiva, bajándola lentamente hasta el interesante suelo. Inuyasha entonces comprendió que ella no había querido seguirlo y sintió como se le encogía el corazón de solo pensar en como habría de estar sufriendo su Kagome.

Aunque lo negara mil veces, amaba a esa niña, ella había sido la única que lo había aceptado tal cual era, no podía seguir con esto, no podía hacerle esto a ella. No a ella. Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome con la intención de explicarle todo, pues no podía mas con el inmenso sentimiento de culpa. Ella lo miró un momento, sonrió tiernamente, giro en su saco de dormir y se acomodo para continuar en un profundo sueño.

- "_¡¿Kagome?!...¿Qué le ocurre? ... Acaso... ¿Acaso ya no quiere verme?... si es eso, tendrá que soportarlo nada mas_"

El joven hanyou se acercó aun más a la fina figura, quien dormía, para la extrañeza del joven. Sutilmente quito unos mechones de azabache cabello del rostro de Kagome, ocasionando unas juguetonas cosquillas que le despertaron. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, los cuales se encontraron con otros de color miel... que la observaban con preocupación arrepentimiento

- Inuyasha... - Kagome susurró muy despacio, pero las sensibles y peculiares orejas del joven escucharon perfectamente - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucede algo malo?...- Dijo usando el mismo tono en su voz.

- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Kagome! – susurró un poco mas fuerte, mirando luego hacia los compañeros que, a pesar de su tono mas alto, seguían durmiendo, giró su rostro nuevamente a Kagome y continuó - ... tu me viste... - Él bajo la mirada – Fui a ver a... – No pudo seguir, ella lo interrumpió, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Inuyasha, sonrojándolo levemente -

- No tienes por que sentirte culpable, ni tampoco darme ningún tipo de explicación... ustedes se aman, tienen un lazo que los une... no tienes que decirme nada... están en su derecho, si quieren verse pueden hacerlo, no tienes que pedirme ninguna clase de permiso – Sonrió con un dejo de melancolía - ... Y por favor, déjame dormir... mañana tenemos fragmentos que buscar… – Sonrió-

- Pero...

- Por favor, necesito descansar... y tú también deberías hacerlo.

Él solo calló mientras veía como ella se acomodaba en su saco de dormir.

- Así que ella se siente mal por que ese Hanyou esta viéndose con Kikyou... bien yo le haré sentir mejor...

Una sombra veía a través de un espejo todo lo que había ocurrido en el claro donde hacia unos momentos Inuyasha y Kagome habían estado hablando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todos caminaban, como siempre a la espera de que Kagome sintiera la presencia de algún fragmento. Pero algo había de diferente... el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Inuyasha no había dicho su acostumbrado... mejor dicho gritado su acostumbrado '¡¡¡TODOS DESPIERTEN AHORA!!!' Como los días anteriores. Kagome en tanto, miraba distraídamente hacia el frente con la mirada notablemente perdida. En ella se podía percibir un leve dejo de melancolía.

- Houshi-sama... ¿Qué cree que les haya pasado a esos dos? ¿No cree que han estado demasiado callados desde que despertamos?...- La taiji-ya se acercó un poco al joven monje para susurrarle

- Tienes razón, mi querida Sango. Por la noche pude ver como Inuyasha se internaba en el bosque y momentos después la presencia de la miko Kikyou apareció...

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas más – dijo en un tono un poco más alto intencionalmente, para que cierto hanyou la escuchara... pero no hubo reacción alguna -

- ¿Creen que Kagome este triste por la culpa del orejas de perro? – dijo el pequeño kitsune en susurro desde la cabeza del houshi

- Eso es lo más probable, zorrito – Dijo Miroku mirando a Inuyasha.

Sin que nadie lo esperara Inuyasha se da la media vuelta quedando frente a quienes hacia unos momentos daban opinión del 'asunto', su rostro reflejaba un más que notable fastidio.

- ¡¡Arrrgg!! ¡¡Ya dejen de estar hablando tonterías y apresúrense!! – volvió a su posición anterior y continuó caminando- ... y si al menos quieren opinar al respecto, en secreto podrían intentar hacerlo en un tono mas bajo.

Una gota de sudor apareció en las cabezas de Sango, Miroku y Shippou.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Media tarde.  
Ya nadie había dicho palabra alguna, no querían tentar el explosivo humor de Inuyasha. No había señal de Naraku o de algún fragmento. Todos se veían algo cansados, pues como nunca habían caminado más de lo esperado.

- Inuyasha, descansemos por favor... ¡¡M1is patitas ya no pueden mas!! – Lloriqueo Shippou

Nada

- ¡Inuyasha! Deberías hacerle caso a Shippou, todos estamos muy cansados – Sango ya comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

Nada

- El cuerpo necesita descanso, fuerza y energías para nuestras próximas batallas, pequeña bestia... - dijo Miroku sabiamente

Nada

Lentamente Kagome fue acercándose hacia Inuyasha. Se coloco delante de él y sonrió.

- ... Inuyasha, descansemos ¿sí? – dijo calmadamente y siempre con su sonrisa característica.

- Bien... descansemos.

Una gota extra grande apareció en las cabezas de Sango, Miroku y Shippou.

Kagome no había hablado mucho con nadie desde que habían 'acordado' descansar. Silenciosamente se había levantado y dejado dicho que iría a dar un paseo por el bosque **Sola**, pues quería pensar. Y así lo hizo. Lentamente llego hasta un rió que reflejaba la luna. Se sentó en una roca, y se quedó observando como las luciérnagas se agrupaban sobre el rió, dejando un hermoso espectáculo en combinación con el reflejo de la luna. Sin querer siquiera, ese recuerdo llegó hasta su mente y lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. El día en que Inuyasha la había besado por primea vez...

---_Flash Back_---

Todos dormían. Era luna nueva y como era de esperar Inuyasha se encontraba en su forma humana. Kagome le hacia compañía, pues afortunadamente le había convencido de quedarse con ellos, así si le ocurría algo a él, todos le protegerían.

Kagome observaba al joven ahora humano que estaba sentado junto a ella. Habían pasado tantas cosas, que hacia mucho no tenían un tiempo a solas. Kagome notó que el joven hanyou estaba muy callado y pensativo, algo muy raro en el, ya que siempre había tenido esa imagen de extrema seguridad ante cualquier cosa, ahora todo eso parecía como si se hubiera extinguido. La joven miko entonces se aventuró a acercarse un poco más a Inuyasha para así poder hablar con él y saber que era lo que le ocurría.

- ¿Inuyasha que ocurre?... Te veo muy pensativo... ¿Pasa algo malo?

- ... ¿Cuántas fragmentos tenemos, Kagome? – Habló él calmado

- Tenemos cinco fragmentos... ahora – Kagome recordó cuando Kikyou le quitó sus fragmentos... recordando también así, la ilusión que había tenido al caer entre esas ramas -

- ... Ya veo... - Suspiro él - ... Naraku ha incrementado sus fuerzas gracias a los fragmentos que posee ahora... pronto llegará el momento en el que debamos enfrentarnos a él... será un dura y difícil batalla

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? No entiendo, Inuyasha

- ... - El joven suspiro nuevamente – ... Kagome hemos pasado ya por muchos peligros y en todas esas ocasiones he podido salvar tu vida, cuando has estado expuesta al peligro... ahora esta batalla será totalmente diferente a las demás... pero – Inuyasha se volteo a ver a Kagome por primera vez a los ojos, su mirada expresaba preocupación - ... pero no se si pueda protegerte ahora... Naraku me supera en poderes y eso todos lo saben... hasta tu misma... por eso yo no se... - Kagome lo interrumpió -

- ¡No! ¡¡No me digas que Naraku nos derrotará!!... Si estamos juntos en esto y creemos en nosotros... lo derrotaremos... no te preocupes por mi vida, ahora que ya he aprendido a manejar mucho mejor mi flecha de miko – Sonrió – Así podré aunque sea ayudar a Sango, a Miroku... incluso a ti... - Kagome calló un momento, para luego continuar – y si llegase a pasarme algo... no me importaría por que ya pude sentir lo que es el ayudar a alguien que me necesitaba, sentí la alegría que compartir con mis verdaderos amigos... y pude sentir lo que es el amar con todo el corazón a alguien – susurrando esto ultimo, Kagome calló -

- ¡¡¡Pero yo quiero que no te pase nada!!! – Grito él sorprendiendo a Kagome - Si te llegase a pasar algo... no podría seguir viviendo – Su mirada se suavizo – no lo soportaría... Kagome... si te pierdo, mi vida ya no tendría sentido... - el sonrió sinceramente, Kagome quedó atónita al ver por primera ves a Inuyasha sonreír de esa manera -

- Inuyasha yo...

- Kagome... no podría – el acarició la mejilla sonrojada de la joven miko – Ya no tendría sentido – y con estas ultimas palabras dichas en susurro, el joven hanyou, ahora en su forma humana, rozo suavemente los labios de la joven miko -

Ella aun sin saber que pensar, se dejo llevar por lo que en ese momento su corazón le gritaba y correspondió a la dulce caricia proporcionada por Inuyasha. Cuanto tiempo había soñado ese beso, cuanto tiempo esperando aquel beso, cuantas noches despertando en medio de la oscuridad recordando que solo había sido un sueño. Cuantas lagrimas derramadas al pensar que él jamás llegaría a amarla, cuantos engaños a su pobre alma, diciéndose que todo estaba bien, cuando lo único que deseaba era escapar al saber e ignorar que aquella mujer estaba por los alrededores... cuanto tiempo...

---_Fin Flash Back_---

- "_Si, tal ves fue por la luna nueva, recuerdo que esa noche cuando hubo terminado aquel beso, me miro dulcemente y yo no quise escuchar nada mas. Me acompaño al campamento donde los demás dormían, yo me acomodé en mi saco de dormir y lo último que vi antes de quedarme dormida... fue su rostro... sus ojos ahora negros mirándome con ternura. Esa noche dormí tranquila, pero a la mañana siguiente, recuerdo que preferí no decir nada al respecto, también recuerdo lo herida que me sentí cuando él, ya en su forma de hanyou me miró como si nada, incluso evitando mi mirada y esquivándome disimuladamente. En ese momento de inmediato use mi máscara, no podía mostrarme triste frente a los demás, pues de seguro se hubieran preocupado... eso fue lo que ocurrió ese día... hace ya un mes que guardo en secreto aquel beso que alguna vez fue para mi y nadie mas..._"

Kagome no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De pronto una presencia extraña llegó hasta su ser. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando al dueño de esa extraña presencia, de seguro era un youkai. En cosa de segundos hizo aparición un gigantesco youkai que se acercaba a ella, con claras intenciones de atacarla. Rápidamente preparó una de sus flechas… y disparó. Se maldijo por no tener una muy buena puntería. Disparó nuevamente, dando a su objetivo, pero algo tenia este youkai... pues sus flechas de miko no cumplieron su objetivo, el youkai seguía con vida y al parecer sin daño alguno. Escapar era lo único que ahora podía hacer. Si no quería morir en ese instante, debía huir. En su intento por salvar su vida, Kagome tropezó con una raíz sobresaliente, se giró para ver como uno de los tentáculos del youkai la agarraba por la pierna, al parecer los tentáculos desprendían veneno, pues estos rápidamente hirieron a la joven miko, mientras ella dejaba escapar un grito de dolor. Desde las sombras una figuro hizo su aparición, con un rápido y certero movimiento destruyo en cosa de segundos al youkai que atacaba a Kagome.

- "_¡¿Inuyasha...?!..._" – pensó la joven miko con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, la cual cambio drásticamente al ver de quien se trataba realmente - ... Naraku ... – susurró invadida por el miedo, ¡maldita la hora en que había gastado sus ultimas flechas!

- ... – Naraku no decía nada, solo se acercaba a Kagome en silencio, mientras este veía como Kagome intentaba escapar, en vano pues ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie, la herida en su pierna se lo impedía y cada ves que intentaba pararse un agudo dolor la invadía.

- ¡¡Aléjate!! - Kagome cerró sus ojos al ver a Naraku cerca de su pierna, pero los abrió enormemente al ver y sentir una cálida brisa sobre su pierna, ahora totalmente curada. Entonces levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con Naraku mirándola.

- No quiero hacerte daño... – dijo calmadamente Naraku, observando de manera diferente a la joven.

- ... Y yo quiero que sepas que no soy Kikyou... - respondió ella, siempre desconfiando de él.

- ... ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- ... Si Onigumo aun está dentro de ti, solo me estarías ayudando por mi parecido con Kikyou.

- ... – Naraku pareció sonreír luego de las palabras de la joven miko – Si lo hiciera por eso, ya estarías muerta... y yo que quería platicar de algo contigo...

- ¿Conmigo? ¡¿Para que?! – La joven se colocó a la defensiva.

- Quería proponerte algo...

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – demandó.

- ... Que dejes a Inuyasha y te unas a mi... ven conmigo... – susurró.

- ¡¡¡¿Y por que piensas que aceptare una proposición como esa?!!!

- Pues por esto… - sonrío arrogante.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, Naraku se acercó rápidamente a Kagome. La asió por la cintura y la besó bruscamente. Aquel beso, era en realidad un hechizo, el cual cambiaba a la persona que lo recibía. Kagome hasta llegaría a amar a Naraku. Naraku se separó lentamente de ella y la miro a los ojos. Estos ahora eran diferentes. Tenían un brillo un tanto maligno, casi asesino.

- Creo que eso hace más fácil mi decisión, ¿no? – Kagome sonrió.

- Supongo... – Naraku deslizó unos mechones de cabello, del rostro de Kagome – Aun no puedes venir conmigo... no ahora...

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó suplicante Kagome, abrazando a Naraku por los hombros.

- Aun tienes que engañar a ese idiota de Inuyasha... necesito que vuelvas con el, para así llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo lo haré parecer muy real... pero debes prometerme que volverás por mí.

- Te lo prometo...

Así, Naraku desapareció, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad del bosque. Mientras Kagome, regresaba al campamento preparando su actuación, para así lograr engañar al Inuyasha-gumi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fin Capitulo 1**

"El Susurro Del Veneno"  
**DarkCam**

**Notas**:

Bueno, luego de bastante tiempo, decidí reescribir esta fanfic, no me gustaba como había quedado, por lo que este y los capítulos anteriormente publicados fue borrado y reeditado, hay algunos pequeños cambios en este capitulo, realmente no se notaran mucho, pero si la historia cambiara un poco al final original que tenia pensado.  
Espero que este capitulo les guste y siempre recordarles que me gustaría mucho leer sus opiniones en un review, un review es siempre bienvenido.

**_Noviembre 15, 2009_**


	2. Enceguecida por el Veneno

El Susurro del Veneno

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece completamente a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-san, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para la realización de mis historias, sin ningún tipo de lucro, simplemente por el amor a escribir y por el amor a la serie de Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 2.- **"Enceguecida por el Veneno"

Todo había sido perfecto, nadie sospechaba nada, ni siquiera Inuyasha. Que tonto había sido. Inuyasha había esperado el regreso de Kagome, sabía que necesitaba tiempo a solas, por lo que no había querido seguirla aunque eso le mantuviese los nervios a flor de piel.  
Cuando la sintió regresar, corrió a su encuentro algo nervioso, se acerco a ella cauteloso y arrepentido, llenándose de explicaciones y excusas frenéticas acerca de lo ocurrido en su encuentro con Kikyou. Había hablado bastante, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando Kagome había pasado de largo, sin tomarle el mínimo de atención a sus palabras.  
Kagome no había querido pasar mucho tiempo con nadie, pasaba más bien sola, ni siquiera había tenido un tiempo disponible para jugar con Shippou, había excusado su actuar al hecho de que se sentía mal, y como todos pensaban que ella estaba triste por los encuentros secretos de Inuyasha, decidieron dejarla en paz.

Todo había sido perfecto, justamente Kikyou había estado viéndose con Inuyasha, ahora todos le recriminaban por el estado de animo de Kagome. A los ojos de los demás, Inuyasha era el culpable de que Kagome estuviese rara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome se levantó repentinamente sin decir nada y se internó en el bosque, donde se había visto con Naraku. Caminó hasta llegar a la orilla del río y se sentó en una de las rocas que ahí había, a la espera de que Naraku hiciera su aparición.

El aspecto de Kagome, había tenido ligeros cambios, sus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo de vida y alegría que siempre solía irradiar ella, ahora había sido reemplazada por una muy fría, entremezclada con odio y hasta un brillo un tanto asesino se hacia denotar en su mirada. Calculaba cada movimiento de todos y cada uno. Todo aquello había cambiado en la mirada de la joven miko.  
Sin duda, el hechizo de Naraku había logrado infectar su corazón con oscuridad, pero lo suficientemente imperceptible para el resto, la oscuridad en su interior poco a poco iba esparciéndose, era solo cosa de tiempo.

Kagome miraba hacia todos lados, buscando entre todas las presencias a la que esperaba, la de Naraku. De pronto, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, percatándose así que alguien la vigilaba desde la espesura del bosque, alguien que no era Naraku…

- ¡¡Sal de ahí!! – ordenó Kagome en un grito al tiempo que se incorporaba rápidamente.

- Cálmate Kagome, soy yo...

- Ah... eres tu... - Kagome hizo un desprecio aun mirándolo - ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios quieres, Inuyasha?!

- ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo él acercándose despacio.

- Nada que te interese… – dijo ella cortante y fría, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Pues yo creo que si me interesa! – dijo ya irritado por no saber que sucedía con ella.

Kagome se giro y se sentó mirando en dirección al rió, ignorando completamente a Inuyasha, desde que se había visto con Naraku y recibido su beso, sus sentimientos con respecto a Inuyasha habían tenido un radical cambio. Era como si se hubiesen intercambiado los sentimientos con respecto a ambos.

- ... Kagome... - susurró él, sentándose junto a ella- Dime por favor que es lo que te sucede... - dijo en tono de preocupación observándola mientras ella lo ignoraba-

- ... - ella no contestó, como era de esperarse no le dijo nada... algo le pasaba a Kagome, ella no actuaba así-

- Kagome... - ella se giró por primera vez para verlo, su mirada había cambiado notablemente, ahora era una fría, no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimiento cálido, ni amor, ni alegría, ni siquiera ese brillo especial que siempre vivía en los ojos de la joven Miko. Ella seguía mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Inuyasha se sintió mal a ver esa mirada en ella - ¡¿Tanto es tu odio hacia mí?!... ¡¿Es que jamás me perdonarás?!...

-... Respondiendo a la primera pregunta: Si. Y a la segunda... por que no te respondes tu solo... - su voz denotaba cierta ironía. Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar alejándose rápidamente del joven hanyou

Inuyasha se había quedado helado ante la actitud de Kagome, pero no así quieto. Mientras ella se alejaba rápidamente, Inuyasha corrió tras ella tomándola de la mano.

- ¡Espera!

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – Gritó, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de la mano - ¡¡Nunca Más Te Atrevas A Tocarme Maldito Hanyou!! – espetó con furia. Y dejando a Inuyasha sin palabras... se alejó.

- "_¡¡__... Maldito Hanyou!!..._" – Las palabras de Kagome se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Inuyasha. El joven estaba sumido en un trance, su mirada ahora estaba como ausente. Ella nunca... ¡Jamás! Lo había tratado de esa forma tan despectiva. ¡Habían cambiado a su dulce Kagome! Ahora ella lo odiaba, no podía creerlo – ¡Maldición! – dijo golpeando fuertemente uno de los árboles. Algo le pasaba a Kagome, y él ni enterado estaba.

Camino con paso decidido hacia el campamento en donde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar al campamento se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que ni Kagome ni Kirara estaban.

- ¡¿En donde está Kagome?! – preguntó ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- Tú deberías saberlo... ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste? – dijo ingenuamente el pequeño kistune.

- ¿Olvidar que? – el hanyou se vea un poco intranquilo luego de las palabras del pequeño Shippou.

- Dijo que ustedes habían quedado de acuerdo en que ella regresara unos días a su casa y se ha ido junto con Kirara...

- ¡Demonios...! – Inuyasha estaba realmente enfadado... pero más que eso, estaba confundido, no sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? – Preguntó un tanto preocupado Miroku al ver la expresión del joven híbrido.

- Sucede que Kagome les mintió...

- ¿Qué?... ¡Explícate! – dijo Sango preocupada.

- Nosotros no quedamos de acuerdo en eso, ¡Nunca hubo un maldito acuerdo! Algo le pasa, esta actuando de manera muy diferente...

- ¿Diferente?... ¿A que te refieres con diferente? – Preguntó dubitativo Miroku

- Yo fui a hablar con ella... para arreglar las cosas... para disculparme, pero ella se ha puesto a discutir conmigo y me ha llamado... - El joven apretó el puño al recordar las palabras de la joven - ... ¡Me ha llamado Maldito Hanyou!

- ¡¿Qué?!... eso es imposible, ella nunca te trataría de esa forma – Sango dijo sorprendida ante la declaración de Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Y Tú Crees Que A Mi No Me Afecta Que Me Trate Así?!

- ... - Todos guardaron silencio, no querían seguir hablando o preguntando

- Me largo... Necesito hablar con ella, el pozo esta a un día de aquí a pie... ella ya debe llevarme mucha delantera... me voy, adiós – Inuyasha salió dando de brincos por cada rama, maldiciendo cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino y rápidamente su silueta se perdió en el bosque.

- "_¡¡__... Maldito Hanyou!!.. ¡¡...MALDITO HANYOU…!!_" – las palabras se repetían cada vez con mas fuerza en su cabeza. Se detuvo repentinamente, llevando una de sus manos a su frente para cubrir sus ojos con ella. - ... Kagome... - Susurró, mientras que en su mente diversas imágenes pasaban, todas ellas en donde se veía a la dulce y amable Kagome, la tierna mirada que siempre vivía en su rostro y que ahora se había perdido, de pronto la imagen de la Kagome gritándole 'Maldito Hanyou' y enseguida su rostro se ensombreció nuevamente, quito la mano de su frente y siguió su camino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ... Bien ya puedes regresar Kirara – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa forzada - ... Inuyasha vendrá por mi así que ya vete – Kagome sonó demasiado dura, al menos eso fue lo que pensó la ahora pequeña mononoke la cual regresaba por el camino que había llegado.

Kagome mientras tanto se lanzaba por el pozo, necesitaba olvidar por unos momentos a esos cuatro idiotas que ya le colmaban la paciencia, sobre todo ese hanyou, que seguía en la tonta intención de acercarse a ella.

No tardó mucho en regresar, ya que casi todo parecía molestarle, pero la sola idea de que pronto vería a aquel quien le hubiese dado ese beso apuraba su regreso al Sengoku Jidai.

Apenas llegó a su casa, no pudo soportar el trato amable de su familia, algo no le hacia soportar el estar ahí, con ellos. Así que solo que quedó ahí por unos momentos y luego cruzo el pozo nuevamente, para alejarse de esa atmósfera que había en su casa.

Cuando salió del pozo miró hacia todos lados, con fastidio. Definitivamente ya no era la misma de antes. La Kagome dulce y tierna, se había perdido y opacado con esta nueva faceta de la joven miko.

Una brisa, conocida para la joven la envolvió y removió sus cabellos azabaches, cerró los ojos y se abrazo a si misma. Se dejo llevar por esta sensación. La brisa seguía envolviéndola, mientras Kagome sonreía.

- ... Naraku... - Susurró muy despacio, haciéndolo imperceptible

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha había sentido el exquisito aroma de aquella mujer que simplemente, lo volvía loco. Corrió y saltó de rama en rama todo lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, solo para ir a su encuentro, debían hablar seriamente. El joven estaba realmente preocupado, su mirada lo demostraba.

De pronto la vio, envuelta en aquella brisa extraña, no podía saber de donde venia, sus sentidos estaban adormecidos y no sabia porque. Entonces decidió acercarse a ella sigilosamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome seguía hipnotizada por aquella brisa, hasta que de pronto escuchó un susurro en su oído.

- _... Él está detrás de ti... ve con él por ahora... pronto vendré por ti..._

Ella cerró sus ojos y asintió. Luego se giró para ver a Inuyasha con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada calculadora. Inuyasha se detuvo entonces, dudando.

-¿Kagome...? - Pregunto él, casi no podía reconocerla con aquella mirada

- ... Perdóname, Inuyasha... perdóname por favor – dijo acercándose a él, acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza y luego besando la misma – Por favor... ¿me perdonas? – Preguntó inocentemente, un tono el cual fingió.

- ... Kagome... - Susurró al tiempo que la abrazaba tiernamente. Ella solo se estremeció. Y una parte de ella se sintió terriblemente mal, él no se había dado cuenta de nada, todo seguía igual - ... Por favor, nunca más te alejes de esa forma, no me importa como me trates... pero no me dejes solo...

Ella no contestó. Una parte de ella no se atrevió a contestar. Y en unos instantes ellos estaban en camino hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Kagome sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, quien noto el frío emanar desde el cuerpo de ella, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Kagome se sentía incomoda sobre Inuyasha, como nunca. No le agradaba el contacto con el joven. Incomodidad que se veía reflejada en el silencio entre ambos.

Kagome, entonces sintió una presión en su pecho. Escuchó una voz que en un susurro dijo en su cabeza.

- _"... No puedo más..."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fin Capitulo 2**

"El Susurro Del Veneno"  
**DarkCam**

**Notas:**  
Bueno, he decidido actualizar semana a semana, es un gran desafío ya que esta historia aun no esta escrita en totalidad, pero creo que lo lograre si mantengo esta motivación en alto.  
Estoy algo emocional, porque acabo de ver el capitulo de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen en donde Kikyou muere (finalmente), y la verdad es que es muy triste. Si bien me he declarado siempre una anti-Kikyou, debo decir… que el episodio ha quedado emotivo, sutil y triste, muy bien logrado. La música excelente. Si bien, es un crimen que vayan acortando tanto los capítulos con respecto al manga, este episodio quedo realmente bien. Claro, esa parte en particular me la leí hace tiempo en el manga, pero verla animada es otra cosa.

Bueno, y agradecer a quienes me han apoyado en este relanzamiento: Setsuna17, Shadow-Digital, Shang-Yang, Sheccid Cullen, Blackspotmaggie, y Angel-nocturno. Sus ánimos y opiniones me motivan mas a seguir esta historia, espero disfrutar de su compañía durante este proyecto *Smile*.

"Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…" dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

_**Noviembre 21, 2009**_


	3. Engaño Inaceptable

El Susurro del Veneno

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece completamente a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-san, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para la realización de mis historias, sin ningún tipo de lucro, simplemente por el amor a escribir y por el amor a la serie de Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 3.- **"_Engaño Inaceptable_"

Una semana. Una semana, en la cual Kagome no había tenido ninguna noticia de Naraku. Una semana en la que ella fingió cada una de las sonrisas que mostró y cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca. Los últimos acontecimientos pasaban por la mente de Kagome, recordando lo odioso que había sido todo.

- ¿Señorita Kagome?… ¿Qué le ocurre?…¿Está preocupada? – Dijo Miroku observándola

- ¡¿Eh?!… No… no me pasa nada… - sonrío falsamente – "_¡¡Disimula ya los dejarás!!_" – se repetía Kagome en su mente.

Desde lejos, Inuyasha había observado el cambio en los ojos de la chica, el joven intuía que algo le pasaba a Kagome. Hacia unos días atrás habían tenido la oportunidad para estar solos, los demás habían querido darles la oportunidad para hablar, pero lo que había dejado completamente extrañado a Inuyasha era que, Kagome simplemente se había levantado en silencio y alejado de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Inuyasha-gumi había llegado a una extensa pradera, nada se vislumbraba en kilómetros, ni una cabaña, estaban rodeados por una naturaleza que dejaba maravillados a quien se detuviera en ese lugar. Como ya habían caminado bastante días atrás, decidieron quedarse y descansar unos momentos en tan apacible lugar. Y de paso darle un descanso a Kirara.

Todo estaba en calma, Shippou jugaba con la ahora, pequeña mononoke, Sango charlaba muy amenamente con el joven Miroku. Pero por otro lado Kagome e Inuyasha, ni cerca estaban el uno del otro. De pronto Kagome se levantó de improvisto y miró hacia una dirección indefinida en el cielo, Inuyasha por instinto miró también, pero en el cielo no se veía ni se sentía nada.

Repentinamente una fuerte ventisca los tomó por sorpresa, esta brisa no era la que ocasionalmente traía Kouga, el jefe del clan de los lobos, mas bien esta brisa era…

- ¡¡Kagura!! – Exclamó el Hanyou observando el cielo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Hola… - La joven se encontraba en su pluma gigante sobrevolando los cielos, lentamente bajó a tierra y se ubicó frente a todos - …hacia ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos – sonrió sarcástica la joven que domina los vientos

- ¡¿Qué Es Lo Que Te Propones?! – El hanyou estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

- … Sólo acato ordenes… Pero a él no le interesa lo que suceda contigo – sonrió sarcástica, observando a Inuyasha.

- ¡Ya Deja De Decir Estupideces! – Gritó Inuyasha confundido.

- Bien… Bien ir al grano… - Miró hacia Inuyasha con desdeño - … He venido por ti

- ¡¡¿De Qué Diablos Me Estas Hablando?!! – Preguntó aun más confundido y ya enfadado Inuyasha.

- No a ti… Me refiero a ella, la miko... – Dijo mirando a Kagome, quien se encontraba detrás del joven hanyou – Él me ordenó venir a buscarte, dijo que ya era tiempo de que fueras con él…

- ¡¡¿Y Qué Te Hace Pensar Que Ella Irá?!!… - Dijo sin voltearse siquiera.

- ¿Por qué no lo miras tu mismo? – Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Inuyasha entonces se giró y pudo ver como Kagome avanzaba hacía su izquierda, hacia una sombra que acababa de aparecer. Sus sentidos estaban como apagados, no lograba distinguir ningún olor de la figura recientemente aparecida, él no podía reconocerle, pero al parecer Kagome si le era familiar… ¡¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando?!

- ¿… Kagome…? – Susurró, buscando la mirada de la joven, pero al recibirla… Inuyasha quedo congelado. La mirada de Kagome era la más fría que nunca antes hubiese entregado. Inuyasha siguió en su intento por acercarse a ella, trato de tomar la mano femenina, pero ella inmediatamente lo alejo.

- No te me acerques… No me toques… Sucio Hanyou… - Susurró ella con rencor.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una sentencia para Inuyasha. El joven parecía sumido en un trance, sus ojos estaban abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa entre mezclado con espanto, una mirada que nunca antes se había visto en el hanyou. Levantó la vista levemente y ver a donde se dirigía su dulce Kagome, pudo distinguir la maldita figura de Naraku. Por un momento pareció que el tiempo se iba deteniendo poco a poco, grabando a fuego las imágenes captadas por Inuyasha. Sintió el calor de la ira subir desde su estomago, estallando abruptamente, sentía los latidos de su acelerado corazón en su cabeza, estaba enfebrecido por la ira.

- ¡¡Naraku!!… No te atrevas a… - No pudo continuar. Sus palabras se habían extinguido en su garganta, quemándole dolorosamente. Pero ese dolor era nada comparado con el que sentía en su pecho. Kagome abrazaba a Naraku y este le correspondía. Luego él le había levantado el mentón en un gesto demasiado cariñoso y la había besado con pasión ante la mirada atónita del Inuyasha-gumi. Inuyasha sintió el fuego en su estomago subir mas rápidamente, sentía su cabeza estallar por los fuertes latidos de su corazón, sus garras se habían tensado y sus nudillos sonaban, preparados para destazar a aquel malnacido que se había atrevido a besar a Kagome.

Naraku Debía Morir.

- ¡¡¡Maldito!!! ¡¡¡Aléjate De Ella!!! – Había gritado lanzándose al ataque junto con Tessaiga, llego lo suficientemente cerca de la pareja, pero no pudo hacer ningún movimiento más, una flecha había rozado su mejilla, causando que un hilillo de sangre cruzara por la misma. Kagome no había fallado, solo dado una advertencia. Inuyasha se congeló manteniendo la mirada fija en la penetrante de Kagome quien lo apuntaba con el arco.

- No te atrevas a dar un paso más… ¿No querrás estar sellado otros cincuenta años más o es que acaso preferirías estar muerto? – Kagome había hablado con un tono un tanto oscuro. Inuyasha escucho como ella tensaba el arco lista para un nuevo ataque – Porque si es así… podemos arreglarlo…

- Kagome… - Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que veía, su dulce Kagome amenazándolo. Profetizándole un destino idéntico al que le dio Kikyou. No podía comprenderlo. No podía creerlo.

- Bien… creo que eso ha sido suficiente, es hora de que nos retiremos Kagome – Dijo Naraku sonriendo maliciosamente ante la iniciativa de aquella mujer.

- Si… por favor sácame de aquí…- dijo mirando despectivamente todos.

- ¡Kagura!… Tu tampoco te quedes aquí, síguenos… - Naraku se dirigió a su 'hija' con tono apático.

Naraku levantó a Kagome en sus brazos y ambos se elevaron en una nube de veneno, que obligó a todos a cubrir su rostro. Kagura, por su parte, se elevaba en su pluma gigante, dejando atrás al Inuyasha-gumi. Antes de desaparecer del todo, Kagome había vuelto la vista atrás, y observado a Inuyasha, dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de volver a rodear a Naraku con sus brazos.

Finalmente… había sucedido.

Inuyasha tenía la vista gacha, su flequillo cubría sus ojos color ámbar. Nadie decía nada, no podían articular palabra… lo cual provocaba un más que molesto e incomodo silencio.

Miroku lentamente se acercó a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba agachado en el piso sin provocar sonido alguno, atreviéndose a hacer lo que los demás no podían a causa de la desagradable sorpresa. Colocó una mano en el hombro del joven híbrido, demostrando en silencio su apoyo.

- … Kagome… - Susurró por lo bajo, aun sin poder creer lo que había sucedido hacia unos momentos. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Inuyasha golpeó con furia el piso; el golpe fue con tal intensidad, que su puño se tiño en sangre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No había luz, el lugar estaba invadido por la sombra y la oscuridad. Una presencia que denotaba maldad hacía el aire de aquel lugar muy pesado. Una figura de fino talle se vislumbraba por entre la oscuridad, la figura de una joven mujer avanzaba muy segura de sus pasos encontrándose solo con la oscuridad, la cual no parecía perturbarla.

Kagome observaba aquel lugar, sonriendo de forma sombría.

- Un ambiente interesante… Me agrada… - Kagome se veía diferente, su mirada ahora se veía entre sombras y aquel brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido.

- _**Como pudiste hacer algo tan horrible…**_- Kagome se dio media vuelta para ver quien había dicho aquellas palabras, al hacerlo se encontró con ella misma… no, no era la misma Kagome, esta estaba iluminada por una luz pura… lo único iluminado en todo el lugar.

- No me vengas con tus reproches ahora, me gusta más como soy ahora… me hace sentir fuerte… - dijo la Kagome sombría con voz dura.

- _**… él va a odiarnos - **_la Kagome que se encontraba iluminada, tras decir estas palabras se había visto triste y melancólica al pensar en lo que cierto hanyou pensaría de ella ahora que estaba con Naraku.

- ¡Que lo haga!… No me importa… - su mirada por unos momentos había bajado, demostrando que dudaba en el fondo de sus palabras… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- _**Lo lamentarás…**_- susurró e inmediatamente desapareció dejándola nuevamente sola en la oscuridad.

Kagome despertó sobresaltada, sintiendo una fina capa de sudor en su frente, había sido un sueño, demasiado real y perturbante. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo conocido a sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación muy elegante para aquella época. Miró las ropas que estaba ocupando, era un kimono muy fino y elegante, de color negro, estaba entre abierto sobre su pecho, dejando sus hombros y parte de su pecho al descubierto. Su mirada se encontró luego con un espejo, se dirigió lentamente hacia él y pudo notar que debajo de su kimono negro llevaba uno de color rojo sangre. También notó que este no llevaba el obi tradicional, este era más delgado y estaba atado a un costado. Por primera vez se sintió una mujer, una mujer sensual y adulta a pesar de su corta edad. Cambió su posición un par de veces, mirándose.

- Bastante bien… - dijo mientras observaba su reflejo.

Miró la habitación y encontró la salida. Dudó un momento antes de salir de la ahí, ¿Qué sucedería si la encontraban vagando por ahí?… No dio importancia a este pensamiento y salió decidida.

No sabía con seguridad a donde se estaba dirigiendo, por lo que podría estar perfectamente perdida. Al girar en uno de los pasillos se encontró con una habitación que tenia el fusuma estaba entre abierto. Dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, entró cerrando el fusuma con movimientos gráciles. Caminó unos momentos entre la oscuridad de la habitación y de pronto sintió una presencia. Ella no estaba sola.

Se quedó quieta unos momentos. Sabía de quien se trataba.

- No pensé que vinieras tan pronto… - Dijo una voz desde atrás de Kagome

- Naraku… - susurró – Tengo una pregunta que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza – Ella miró por sobre su hombro descubierto, dejándose ver extrañamente preocupada.

- No temas… dímela… - le susurró lentamente cerca de su oído.

- … ¿Sientes algo por mí? – dijo mirándolo de reojo

- … - Naraku guardó silencio unos momentos. Respiró profundamente y dijo – Kagome… no te negaré que siempre me sentí atraído hacia tu embriagante belleza, la cual alguna vez me hizo recordar a Kikyou…

- Siempre es lo mismo… - Interrumpió ella apartando la vista del rostro de Naraku.

- Kagome, déjame terminar por favor… - Susurró con lentitud, con voz suave. Ella simplemente guardó silencio. – Si, me recordaste a Kikyou y te odie por ello, hasta que me di cuenta de lo diferentes que son, ella siempre fue presumida y altanera. Tu, en cambio, siempre amable, no te importaba quien fuera, tú lo ayudabas. Lamentablemente, el destino quiso que estuviéramos en bandos enemigos, pero lo importante es que ahora estamos… juntos.

Naraku se acercó lentamente a Kagome y la abrazó por la espalda, ella no se negó ni dio indicios de resistencia al sentir como los fríos labios de, quien alguna vez fuese su enemigo, besaban su cuello, al contrario… lo disfrutaba. Con lentitud ella se volteó para mirar a Naraku, por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación, a los ojos. Él lentamente se acercó a ella y así, besarla.

Kagome simplemente no podía explicarse todas las sensaciones que le producían todos los besos y caricias que le entregaba quien fue su enemigo. Para Kagome todo era perfecto, aquel beso era maravilloso… nada podía ser mejor, nada podría arruinar lo que en ese momento sentía…

Nada hasta que en su mente, se formó la imagen de Inuyasha sonriéndole, la primera vez que él le sonrió de forma sincera. Luego la imagen de él besándola por primera vez… ¿Su mente trataba de herirla?… ¿De hacerla entrar en razón?… ¿De decirle en silencio que regresara con él?… "_¡Eso Jamás!_". Ella rompió el beso y se separó de Naraku solo un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Naraku un tanto sorprendido, casi bordeando en la molestia.

- … - Ella guardó silencio unos momentos. Y cuando ya hubo desaparecido en ella hasta el ultimo vestigio de temor por sus pensamientos, se dirigió a él con el mismo tono frió, haciéndose sonar seductora. - … Es suficiente por hoy… – Ella acarició lentamente el rostro de él con una de sus manos - … Quiero guardar lo mejor para el final… - Susurró mientras se alejaba de Naraku, saliendo de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡¡¡No me importa!!!… ¡¡Iré a buscarla!! No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada – Gritó furioso el joven hanyou a sus compañeros – … La sola idea de que ella esta con él es… - Cerró los ojos con fuerza, el hecho de mencionarlo le resquebrajaba el corazón, pero jamás lo demostraría frente a sus compañeros.

- Vamos… Inuyasha, el mundo aun no se ha terminado… ¡¡Aún tenemos oportunidad de rescatarla!! – Miroku dijo, animando al joven hanyou.

- ¿Es que no entiendes?… "_Sin ella… yo no puedo seguir adelante… mi mundo se acaba_" – El orgullo de Inuyasha fue demasiado para decirlo en voz alta. Aunque todos ya habían entendido lo que le sucedía… la necesitaba demasiado.

Un incomodo silencio invadió al Inuyasha-gumi. Si bien nadie sabía el paradero de Naraku con exactitud, y mucho menos en donde podría tener a Kagome. La ubicación del castillo de Naraku les era desconocido. No podían hacer mucho por intentar rescatar a Kagome. Ese pensamiento, no importaba cuan cruel y triste sonara… lamentablemente era verdad.

Pero no por eso se quedarían ahí, dejando olvidado cual fuese el ultimo rayo de esperanza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fin Capitulo 3**

"El Susurro del Veneno"  
**DarkCam**

**Notas:  
**Bueno, primero pedir disculpas por el retraso, este capitulo debía estar anoche, pero sucedieron algunas cosas en el camino que me impidieron subirlo.  
Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, la próxima semana volveré con otro, aunque si me retraso es a causa de mis estudios, ya que esta semana son todos los finales y estoy algo nerviosa al respecto.

Bueno, creo que nunca esta de más recordarles que los *·*·*Reviews*·*·* son muy bien recibidos, porque mientras mas reviews, mas ganas de continuar la historia entonces.. podemos decir que: A un Alto nivel de *·*·*Reviews*·*·*, alta motivación en la escritora.

*risa*  
Nos vemos la otra semana, ja ne!

Escuchando: Gessekai - Buck-Tick

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

_**Noviembre 29, 2009**_


	4. Duro Enfrentamiento

El Susurro del Veneno

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece completamente a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-san, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para la realización de mis historias, sin ningún tipo de lucro, simplemente por el amor a escribir y por el amor a la serie de Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 4.-** "_Duro Enfrentamiento_"

- … Yo no pienso quedarme aquí para ver como pasa el tiempo, es mejor averiguar la ubicación del castillo de Naraku, para empezar... – La Taiji-ya, ya estaba preparada para emprender el viaje, llevaba su Hiraikotsu listo para el viaje en una mano.

- ¡Entonces está decidido!… Vamos… - El joven Hanyou pareció meditar por unos momentos, para luego decir – Miroku… - llamó al joven monje con un poco más de ánimo en su voz -

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tú sabías en que dirección estaba esa presencia maligna… según los rumores escuchados?

- Emm… Si, unos aldeanos me dijeron que vieron una nube de veneno partir hacia el sureste, luego la presencia maligna pasó tras ella, eso fue lo que los aldeanos me comentaron – dijo Miroku seriamente.

- Bien, entonces… ¡En Marcha Hacia El Sureste! – exclamó Inuyasha con una disimulada sonrisa esperanzadora en el rostro.

Los demás vieron como comenzaba a alejarse en dirección al suroeste, Inuyasha les daba la espalda, pero el joven hanyou irradiaba una gran preocupación y tristeza, sin duda… la ausencia de Kagome le había afectado demasiado.

¿Y como no hacerlo?… No era un secreto para el grupo que el joven la quisiera mucho… ambos lo demostraban, pero aun así… no se habían dicho nada.

Sango era testigo de lo que la joven miko sentía por el hanyou, ella había sufrido bastante, pues el joven demostraba indecisión con respecto a elegir entre ella y su antiguo amor, Kikyou, la cual había regresado a la vida por medio de las almas de la misma, algunas de las almas habían regresado a Kagome, si… ella era su reencarnación, y ella se sentía como un reemplazo. Kagome misma se lo había confesado hacía un tiempo, decía que no le importaba esta situación que ella solo quería permanecer al lado de Inuyasha, Kagome se esforzaba por ocultar su tristeza frente a Inuyasha, y ella creaba un ambiente ameno y alegre para todos.

Pero ahora que Kagome no estaba, las cosas se sentían mucho mas difíciles… sobre todo para Inuyasha, quien la extrañaba demasiado.

El joven había perdido aquellas energías características, ya ni siquiera discutía con el pequeño kitsune… los demás sabían cuan doloroso era para el que ella no estuviese con ellos, pero lo peor de todo era que ella permaneciera al lado de Naraku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Así que esos tontos quieren encontrarse con Kagome… mmm… - Naraku se llevó una mano al mentón con gesto pensativo- … ¡Kagura! – llamó a su hija luego de pasados unos minutos.

-¿Me llamaste? – dijo sin emoción alguna por escuchar el llamado de su padre

- Si… Kagura, es tiempo de que nuestra valiosa invitada de un paseo…

Kagome apareció en la habitación de pronto al lado de Naraku - … me parece una grandiosa idea… - dijo con tono seductor al tiempo que abrazaba por la espalda a Naraku.

- "_Esto realmente me enferma_" – pensó Kagura

- ¡Kagura! – la voz grave de Naraku se escuchó en la habitación, sacando de sus pensamientos a la controladora del viento.

Kagura, demostrando el gran temor que guardaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, hacia su creador dice con voz suave – ¿S... Si? – sus ojos lo miraban esperando su castigo… de seguro el había podido escuchar su pensamiento, ella no podía asegurar cuanto poder tenia aquel hombre.

- Lleva a Kagome junto con sus 'amigos'… ellos necesitan verla… - miró a Kagome quien le sonríe de forma siniestra - … demuéstrales tu verdadero poder…

- Si… suena bastante interesante… así aprenderán quien soy realmente… - miró a Kagura luego de esto – muy bien… vámonos – Kagura solo asintió de mala gana y se adelantó a salir siendo guiada por Kagome.

- "_Genial ahora esta niña me da ordenes… ¿Será que ha sido dominada completamente por Naraku?…Pensé que seria mas fuerte… o acaso…¿O acaso realmente siente rencor por Inuyasha?_" – Kagura pensaba mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que llegaron a la salida… entonces Kagura se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kagome

- No podemos salir si no quitan el campo de fuerza… y solo Naraku puede hacerlo.

Ambas aguardaron unos momentos hasta que el campo hubiese desaparecido frente a ellas. Inmediatamente avanzaron un poco mas allá donde Kagura sacó su pluma la cual al lanzarla en el aire triplicó su tamaño, así ambas subieron en ella, se elevaron por el cielo que estaba teñido con un color purpureo negruzco, a causa del veneno que emitía la presencia de Naraku y avanzaron esperando por encontrar al Inuyasha-gumi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De pronto Inuyasha se detuvo. Algo estaba por ocurrir, y no seria nada agradable. El resto del grupo se le quedó mirando interrogante. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Se preguntaron, hasta que se percataron que el joven miraba hacia un punto, y ellos por inercia observaron atentos también. Intentando averiguar que ocurría.

De pronto dos figuras aparecieron. Una muy bien conocida, era Kagura en su pluma gigante sobrevolando los cielos, ella no estaba sola, alguien mas venia tras ella, era una joven mujer que usaba un kimono de color negro con finos detalles en rojo, ella parecía conocerlos, pero el Inuyasha-gumi aun no lograba reconocerle.

Inuyasha miró fijamente a la segunda figura y sus sentidos inmediatamente le dijeron de quien se trataba - … Kagome… - susurró sin pensar, e inmediatamente los demás lo miraron con un dejo de asombro escapando de ellos.

Era Kagome, era ella, pero no se parecía a la chica que Inuyasha guardaba en sus recuerdos, esa Kagome era inocente y tierna, esta se veía demasiado adulta para su edad, el kimono que usaba resaltaba sus femeninas curvas. Su aroma también había cambiado y eso no le agradaba a Inuyasha.

- ¿Por la expresión de sus rostros he de pensar que están sorprendidos? – Kagome hablaba de una forma sarcástica y altanera, al tiempo que bajaba de la pluma de Kagura con un saltó, cayendo a salvo a unos cuantos metros del grupo.

- … Kagome… ¿Qué?… - Inuyasha hizo ademán de acercársele.

- Ni lo intentes – una flecha de oscura aura había rozado la mejilla de Inuyasha, quien se detuvo inmediatamente - … no te atrevas a acercarte…

- Bueno… creo que esta fiesta necesita algo mas de entretención – tras Kagura inmediatamente, aparecieron una cantidad increíble de youkai y oni – Bien… hagan lo que quieran con ellos – dijo mientras sonreía de forma maléfica, retrocediendo lentamente tratando de pasar desapercibida, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de ese lugar. No quería mas ordenes.

Captando inmediatamente las intenciones de Kagura, la Taiji-ya dijo - ¡Kagura¡ ¡No creas que te librarás de esta! – Lanzando ágilmente a Hiraikotsu para que atacara a Kagura.

- No creas que me vencerás con eso… ¡Fuuji no Mai! – Kagura con un movimiento de su abanico lanzó su ataque en dirección contraria a Hiraikotsu. Kagura rió mordaz – ¿Eso es todo lo que tu grupo de perdedores puede hacer, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha por respuesta saco a Tessaiga y ataco a Kagura con su Kaze no Kizu el cual ella esquivo con un resto de dificultad. En ese momento la Taiji-ya y el Houshi comenzaron a batallar con la dominadora de los vientos, dejando a Inuyasha frente a Kagome.

Él la miro a los ojos, más los de ella habían perdido aquel brillo hermoso y tan característico de ella. El simplemente no podía comprenderlo… ¿Qué había hecho para que ella estuviera con Naraku?

- "_Kagome…_" – Inuyasha la llamó en pensamientos, mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a la joven miko, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con rencor…

- No te acerques más… - dijo con voz amenazadora, Kagome quien había tensado su arco y estaba a punto de lanzar una flecha.

- Kagome… ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – Inuyasha continuaba acercándose a la joven.

- ¿Ocurrirme? – dijo en tono sarcástico, riéndose al mismo tiempo, haciendo que al hanyou sintiera escalofríos, pues no sabia como reaccionar ante aquel gesto. Ella regresó su vista al joven - Nunca antes había estado mejor… nunca antes había sentido este poder… esta soy yo realmente… ahora puedo utilizar mis poderes al máximo – lo miró despectivamente – Y no es gracias a ti… ni a ese grupo de inútiles… - dijo con un gesto de triunfo, el cual cambió radicalmente al ver como el joven hanyou tenía intenciones de acercarse a ella - ¡No Te Muevas! – exclamó al tiempo que tensaba más su arco. – Quédate donde estas… se un buen híbrido y quédate ahí…

Inuyasha apretó fuertemente su puño ¿Por qué ella lo trataba así? Acaso… ¿Acaso no había entendido lo que él sentía por ella con aquel beso? No importaba eso ahora, el la regresaría a la normalidad, la regresaría a su lado. – No… - dijo decididamente, ella lo miro - No me quedare quieto… - apenas dicho esto, el se acercó con paso rápido a la joven miko.

Kagome titubeó un momento, al ver como el joven hanyou se acercaba a ella… ¿Qué le había pasado- … Entonces atente a las consecuencias - sus manos se resistieron un momento a lanzar aquella flecha mortal, pero de todas formas lo hizo. La flecha se había desviado en su momento de duda y no había dado en el blanco, en vez de atinar al pecho de Inuyasha, había quedado a solo unos pasos del hanyou.

Kagome se sorprendió por haber dudado, había sido un intento inconsciente por proteger a Inuyasha, su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas. Bajó la cabeza para poder ordenar sus pensamientos. ¡Ella había fallado el tiro! ¿Acaso parte de ella se negaba a dañarlo? … - "_¡NO!… ¡Eso No Puede Ser!…_" – Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza al pensar que aun quería a ese híbrido y por ende no podría dañarlo – "_¡¿__Y Todas Las Veces Que Él Te Hizo Daño?!… ¡No! ¡No voy a protegerlo!_ – ella lo miró nuevamente con odio, entrecerró los ojos y preparando una nueva flecha sus ojos dejaron caer unas cálidas lagrimas que ella no sintió.

La flecha que había sido lanzada, fue ágilmente esquivada por Inuyasha, quien usando su rapidez había logrado acercarse lo suficiente a Kagome para neutralizarla. Inuyasha había notado la duda en Kagome cuando esta falló su primer tiro, así que había aprovechado esto para lograr acercársele. Ella se negaba a la cercanía de él, por lo que forcejeaba con Inuyasha quien intentaba tomarla de las manos, entonces este usando un poco de fuerza la tomó por los hombros, ella lo miro a los ojos con furia.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó furiosa la joven miko

- No lo haré – dijo el tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente – No lo haré hasta que vuelvas a ser la Kagome que yo a… que yo conozco… - él la acerco más a su cuerpo, como extrañaba su dulce aroma... pero… Lo sintió… el olor del maldito Naraku estaba sobre ella… sus ojos brillaron al imaginar a él tocándola. ¡No! ¡Él no tenia ese derecho! Ya arreglaría cuentas con él…

Kagome guardó silencio. Y no se perdonó que su corazón latiera con fuerza al sentirlo abrazarla, sentía como sus manos quemaban su piel, pero no causaba dolor, al contrario… extrañaba esos fuertes brazos rodearla. De pronto sintió un gran dolor, se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos. Tantos pensamientos que causaban dolor, un dolor agudo que atacaba su cabeza. Tantas imágenes pasaban por su mente, imágenes de ella sonriéndole a alguien que no lograba reconocer… hasta que una de las imágenes fue más nítida que las demás, entonces… pudo reconocerlo. Se trataba de Inuyasha sonriéndole de forma cariñosa y sincera, su rostro irradiaba calidez.

Kagome lanzó un desgarrador grito de dolor dirigido al viento, al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre del hanyou y caía de rodillas al piso.

La joven temblaba de pies a cabeza, su mirada se veía perturbada, como debatiéndose en su interior, ambas partes amenazaban con salir, querían hacerlo y enfrentarse de una vez.

- ¡Kagome! – Inuyasha reaccionó inmediatamente al ver el estado de la miko, se acercó a ella para ayudarla – Kagome… Kagome reacciona – Su rostro pudo mostrar toda aquella preocupación reprimida por su orgullo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, los de ella no mostraban brillo, ninguno de los dos… ni el característico de ella, ni el inducido por Naraku. El hanyou entonces acaricio suavemente el rostro de la joven miko, ella al sentir tal calidez reacciono, y en un momento de lucidez susurró el nombre de quien la acariciara. Inuyasha al escuchar pronunciar su nombre a la joven en sus brazos sonrió, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia… sonrió de forma afectuosa. El otro lado de Kagome pudo reconocer esa sonrisa dentro de su cabeza, la Kagome oscura no deseaba la cercanía de Inuyasha, entonces entró en pánico, y alejándose rápida y bruscamente de él le grito - ¡No!… ¡Vete! ¡No me toques! – ella se levantó tambaleante y retrocedió lo suficiente como para dispararle una ultima flecha, una flecha la cual Inuyasha no esquivo.

La flecha se incrusto en su hombro izquierdo, el rostro del hanyou mostró dolor… pero no tanto así por la flecha, si no más bien por que no había podido regresar a Kagome, a la Kagome que él amaba. Se sentía impotente, ella lo había llamado… lo había reconocido… por unos momentos fue su Kagome. En esos instantes su mirada había cambiado, no podían engañarlo, sus ojos le habían entregado esa calidez y seguridad de siempre.

Pero ahora la mirada de ella demostraba confusión. Había visto tantos rostros, imágenes, sentimientos… ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?!

Miraba en todas direcciones, todo se le hacia tan familiar… pero a la vez tan extraño…

- ¡Aléjense todos! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la movió con brusquedad como queriéndose deshacer de todos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

Al mirar al frente nuevamente, su mirada había vuelto a ser sombría y dura. Observó a Inuyasha y luego su mirada se detuvo en la flecha que estaba incrustada en el hombro del joven, el líquido vital emanaba rápidamente. Lo miró una ultima vez a los ojos y al verse observada por el también y ver que el no haría ningún movimiento mas, bajo la cabeza.

- ¡Kagura! – Llamó con rudeza en la voz – Es hora de irnos… ya ha sido suficiente por hoy… luego regresaremos para terminar con ellos, no es bueno jugar con muñecos defectuosos.

Kagura simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Era mejor no tentar su suerte, pues esa niña tenía mucho poder, que ni ella ni el mismo Naraku podrían controlar algún día. Lanzando su pluma el viento, la cual en segundos y frente a todos se hizo gigante. Ambas subieron en ella y se alejaron rápidamente.

Todos observaron como las aliadas de Naraku se alejaban rápidamente. Inuyasha observo con impotencia, como ella se alejaba.

- ¡Maldición! – Inuyasha grito con furia. No había podido regresarla… ahora, quien sabe cuando la encontraría de nuevo. Quien sabe que cosas haría Naraku para asegurarse de que ella no regresara.

- ¡Inuyasha! – los demás se acercaron a paso rápido al joven hanyou, el cual estaba herido.

- Inuyasha… ¿Estas bien? – Shippou preguntó preocupado.

- No es nada – respondió el con rudeza al tiempo que con lentitud comienza a retirar la flecha lanzada minutos antes por Kagome. El joven mostró un ultimo gesto de dolor y arrancando en un solo y rápido movimiento lo que quedaba de la flecha dentro de su sangrante hombro. – "_Kagome… regresa conmigo…_" – fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer al suelo de rodillas sintiéndose completamente derrotado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fin Capitulo 4**

"El Susurro del Veneno"  
**DarkCam**

**Notas:  
**Pido disculpas por el retraso. Y confieso que este capitulo no debía salir si no hasta mañana, por que debería estar terminando un trabajo para mañana, pero no pude avanzar mi trabajo porque tenia este capitulo en la cabeza y no pude concentrarme jamás.

Espero que les guste, lamento la parquedad de mi nota, pero ahora si debo ir a terminar mi trabajo x__x!! Es el ultimo y es un informe **E-N-O-R-M-E!!**

**Escuchando: Rain - Buck-Tick  
**

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

_**Diciembre 06, 2009**_


	5. Licor Peligroso

El Susurro del Veneno

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece completamente a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-san, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para la realización de mis historias, sin ningún tipo de lucro, simplemente por el amor a escribir y por el amor a la serie de Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**El Susurro del Veneno  
Capitulo 5.-** "_Licor Peligroso_"

- ¡Kagura! – Llamó con rudeza en la voz – Es hora de irnos… ya ha sido suficiente por hoy… luego regresaremos para terminar con ellos, no es bueno jugar con muñecos defectuosos.

Kagura simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Era mejor no tentar su suerte, pues esa niña tenía mucho poder, que ni ella ni el mismo Naraku podrían controlar algún día. Lanzando su pluma el viento, la cual en segundos y frente a todos se hizo gigante. Ambas subieron en ella y se alejaron rápidamente.

Todos observaron como las aliadas de Naraku se alejaban rápidamente. Inuyasha observo con impotencia, como ella se alejaba.

- ¡Maldición! – Inuyasha grito con furia. No había podido regresarla… ahora, quien sabe cuando la encontraría de nuevo. Quien sabe que cosas haría Naraku para asegurarse de que ella no regresara.

- ¡Inuyasha! – los demás se acercaron a paso rápido al joven hanyou, el cual estaba herido.

- Inuyasha… ¿Estas bien? – Shippou preguntó preocupado.

- No es nada – respondió el con rudeza al tiempo que con lentitud comienza a retirar la flecha lanzada minutos antes por Kagome. El joven mostró un ultimo gesto de dolor y arrancando en un solo y rápido movimiento lo que quedaba de la flecha dentro de su sangrante hombro. – "_Kagome… regresa conmigo…_" – fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer al suelo de rodillas sintiéndose completamente derrotado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella había llegado muy agitada, no quiso hablar con Naraku, temía lo que él pudiese hacerle, ahora que ella había fracasado. Kagome, encerrada en su oscura y tenebrosa habitación. Estaba aterrada por lo que no había podido hacer, en todo el castillo se podía sentir como el aura de Naraku se hacia cada vez mas pesada, sobre todo para ella, que la hacía sentir más pánico del que ya tenía. Él estaba enfadado claramente; el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar dentro del castillo, se sentía tensión en todos los pasillos, Kagura había preferido desaparecer a enfrentar la ira de Naraku, pero sabía que ella no tenia la culpa de nada, Kagome había dudado y fallado en la misión.

Su habitación se encontraba en penumbras, como se acostumbraba en el castillo, ella apenas si se veía, pues el color negro de su kimono hacía que su piel se viese mas pálida que de costumbre, solo hacia contraste con los detalles en rojo. No quería salir, sentía miedo, pues sabía que Naraku estaba furioso por su culpa, prefería no tentar su suerte.

Se vio violentamente sobresaltada de pronto, pues el mismísimo Naraku se había manifestado en su habitación, no supo cuando fue que llegó, no lo escuchó, ni siquiera sintió su presencia hasta cuando ya fue evidente que él estaba ahí.  
Kagome, quien permanecía sentada y abrazando sus rodillas en un rincón de la habitación, se levantó con rapidez y lo miró, asustada.

Naraku se paseó alrededor de la habitación antes de dirigirse a ella, extrañamente tenía un semblante calmado, y hasta sonreía con suavidad a la joven, a quien miraba de vez en cuando. Kagome pensaba que en el fondo, Naraku parecía un león enjaulado, ansioso por atacar despiadadamente.

- Has fallado… Querida… - dijo con voz siniestra. Kagome tembló de miedo, no estaba segura de lo que Naraku planeaba hacerle, lo mas razonable, era que él la castigaría duramente por su ineptitud.

- Algo… Algo ocurre conmigo… - susurró Kagome temerosa - … Siento voces… - prefirió no mirarlo, esperaba el sintiera un poco de compasión por ella.

Naraku la miró con alarma unos momentos, cambiando a su semblante serio luego, Kagome no lo notó, ya que no lo estaba mirando en ese momento. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó estrechándola contra su cuerpo, Kagome se sintió indefensa entre sus brazos, aun temblando por el miedo que hubiese sentido minutos antes, más solo cerró sus ojos y correspondió al abrazo que Naraku le concedía, ignorando el extraño y misterioso dolor en su pecho, enfocándose en recibir el perdón del hombre que la abrazaba tan cariñosamente.

- No temas querida mía… no temas… ni a mi… ni a esas voces que te acosan y confunden… a mi lado estarás a salvo – susurró Naraku en su oído, sin mirarla, sus ojos fríos estaban perdidos en algún punto indefinido de la habitación, se veían calculadores, pero tenían cierto brillo de inquietud.

Kagome no supo porque, pero comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, y lentamente se dejo llevar por ese cansancio, el cual le proporcionaba una sensación extrañamente cálida. No logró darse cuenta de que un sopor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, y el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, tampoco era que Kagome pusiera mucha resistencia. En unos instantes, Kagome estaba profundamente dormida.

Fue Naraku quien la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre el futon, con cuidado, entreabrió el kimono que ella llevaba puesto, y con cuidado tocó debajo del cuello femenino con uno de sus dedos, dejando una pequeña marca rojiza en su piel. Ella no sintió nada. Al cabo de unos segundos la marca había desaparecido.

Naraku, silencioso salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta corrediza tras él, dejando a Kagome durmiendo en la habitación. Al instante en que saliera de la habitación, su semblante se torno sombrío, la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos, algo no estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Caminó hasta llegar a una habitación con puertas de madera, las cuales eran bastante altas. Estas estaban cerradas, en los picaportes había un hilo rojo muy fino, atado, el cual 'impedía' el paso hacia el interior de la habitación.

La habitación estaba sellada. Naraku estiró su mano hacia la puerta, apareciendo inmediatamente un campo de energía que repelió su acercamiento, nada maligno podría romper el sello. Aun así, Naraku siguió insistiendo, venciendo la barrera poco a poco, hasta conseguir ingresar a la habitación. Su mano mostraba señales de quemaduras a causa de la energía sagrada que intentaba impedir su paso, pero este no parecía mostrar dolor. Las puertas se abrieron lenta y pesadamente, dando paso a una gran habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, esta despedía una enorme cantidad de energía espiritual desde su interior.

Naraku ingresó a la habitación, la cual era como una especie de santuario, esta contenía algo muy valioso, pues se notaba que esta no era visitada seguido. Un camino de velas sin encender llevaba al final de la habitación, estas se encendían a medida que Naraku avanzaba. Al final de la habitación, había un altar, y sobre este, velas que se encendieron solas, al igual que las de la entrada.

Sobre el altar, había un frasco de tamaño mediano el cual contenía un líquido de color cambiante entre el blanco y el rosa pálido, tenía un ligero brillo. Naraku lo observó unos momentos, en silencio, antes de tomar el frasco y colocar unas cuantas gotas dentro de un frasco más pequeño, el cual guardó entre sus ropas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Sinceramente… no se cual es tu afán por no tratar tus heridas – La exterminadora observó el hombro de Inuyasha, el cual aun no sanaba correctamente.

Inuyasha solo guardó silencio y siguió en la marcha. Intentar pensar en su herida no era bueno para él. El recuerdo de la chica le atormentaba dolorosamente, sentía más dolor que el que pudiera sentir en su hombro. Aun no podía comprender el porque del comportamiento de Kagome. ¿Qué había sucedido con su dulce Kagome? Lo más seguro es que Naraku estuviese controlándola.

- "_Ese Maldito…"_ – Pensó Inuyasha.

- Pronto llegaremos a una aldea, esta cerca de la frontera sureste, podremos descansar ahí – habló Miroku, más que nada para romper el incomodo silencio que se había producido.

Pronto, se encontraban instalados en una de las cabañas que los aldeanos les facilitaron para su descanso. Habían caminado mucho desde el encuentro con Kagome, y todos estaban cansados, tanto física como emocionalmente, sobre todo Inuyasha.

Él joven estaba mirando el fuego que abrigaba el lugar, demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos, se notaba en su rostro que no pensaba cosas agradables. Tan inmerso estaba que no escuchó cuando Miroku entro en la cabaña, ni sintió cuando este se sentó junto a él.

El monje se quedo viendo la herida en el hombro de Inuyasha, esta herida no era como cualquiera, si bien, lo mas terrible de esa herida es que la había hecho Kagome, el cuerpo del Hanyou resentía naturalmente la energía purificadora, pero si bien, esta flecha no tenia como meta purificarlo, si no mas bien herirlo, había causado estragos en su cuerpo, la energía maligna era demasiado fuerte. Era como si la pureza dentro de Kagome se hubiese transformado en malignidad.

- Inuyasha… - dijo Miroku, no obteniendo respuesta – Inuyasha – insistió, captando la atención del aludido.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estaba hablando con algunos de los aldeanos y averigüe algunas cosas interesantes.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – masculló el hanyou; desde el incidente con Kagome que él tenia ese tipo de actitudes. Desanimadas la mayoría.

- Los aldeanos me comentaron que al este de aquí, pasando por un bosque… se encuentra un castillo abandonado. Hablé también con la sacerdotisa de la aldea y me dijo que el amo del castillo desapareció misteriosamente hace unos meses; desde entonces en los alrededores del castillo y el bosque mismo, se han sentido presencias y auras malignas. Ella teme que el tesoro que se resguardaba en el castillo haya sido robado por youkais…

- ¿Cuál es el tesoro del castillo? – Inuyasha se veía ahora bastante más interesado en la conversación, observaba atentamente a Miroku, esperando por más información. Quien sabe… quizás averiguaba algo que podría ayudarle con la situación de Kagome.

- Un suero, que según como se use puede llegar a controlar a las personas. Son necesarias apenas unas gotas para mantener a la persona bajo tu control, como es un líquido único, solo se usan unas gotas, pues el líquido tiene tanto poder que con una sola gota consigues el control de la persona por varios días.

Inuyasha pareció detenerse en las palabras de Miroku. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, algo le decía que Kagome quizás había sido victima de esto. Y que Naraku era el responsable de la perdida de los hombres del castillo. Entonces… eso quería decir que estaban muy cerca de él. Muy cerca de Kagome.

Miroku pareció entender lo que el joven hanyou pensaba. Reconoció en su rostro la duda.

- Inuyasha… pienso que es probable, que Naraku haya usado esto en la señorita Kagome – agrego Miroku.

Inuyasha solo asintió.

- Si quieres, podemos partir mañana mismo, temp…

- No... – Interrumpió Inuyasha –… Descansemos aquí unos días mas… luego veremos que hacer – luego de dicho esto, se disculpó y salió de la cabaña unos momentos, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, buscó un árbol cercano, subió a este y se instaló en la rama mas alta, observando el cielo largo rato. Pensando en Kagome.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Excelencia… ¿Le dijo a Inuyasha ya…? – Sango se acercó a Miroku, quien aun estaba frente al fuego, mirando en la dirección por donde Inuyasha había salido.

- Así es, parece que lo perturbe… realmente, nunca lo había visto así, me preocupa, puede debilitarse, tú y yo sabemos que Kagome es como la fuente de energía de Inuyasha. Si ella no esta, se siente desanimado o alterado, y en este caso ha sido lo primero.

- Eso lo se, pero el problema es que no es algo tan sencillo, antes Kagome solo desaparecía unos días pues regresaba a su mundo. Pero ahora, esta del lado de Naraku y no sabemos lo que el puede hacerle a ella.

- Pienso eso es lo que atormenta a Inuyasha en estos momentos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella despertó entonces. Solo penumbras ante ella, y ese deseo por destruir, pero no un deseo loco que te ataca cuando pierdes la razón. No. Ella deseaba destruir a una persona. Un nombre se repetía insistentemente en su cabeza, que hasta había momentos en que llegaba a doler.

Ese nombre, era un hombre.

Y sabía que debía destruirlo. Había solo un sentimiento cuando la imagen del rostro del hombre al cual debía destruir se repetía en su mente. Odio. Lo odiaba, no le importaba el porque, pero debía destruirlo.

Era una orden. Y debía seguirla.

Inuyasha...

Ese nombre ahora le molestaba, sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza, y Kagome se llevó una mano a la frente, parpadeo un par de veces, mirándose en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros, más no le importo su apariencia.

Sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, volteó el rostro rápidamente en actitud amenazante y sonrió de manera siniestra al reconocerlo.

Naraku se le acercó y le enseño el nuevo arco que tenia para ella. Kagome le sonrió, y solo acepto el beso que Naraku le proporcionó. Se sintió algo mareada luego de esto, pero estaba acostumbrada.

Ahora debía salir, y cumplir su misión. Destruirlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fin Capitulo 5**

"El Susurro del Veneno"  
**DarkCam**

**Notas:  
**Bueno, creo les había avisado que me demoraría mas de lo normal en subir este capítulo, ya que tenia los últimos exámenes en la universidad, y oficialmente ayer quede libre de toooodaaa responsabilidad en la universidad. Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones (hasta que encuentre un trabajo). Mientras me pondré a trabajar en este fanfic, también tengo otra historia en livejournal (link disponible en mi perfil) que no es de Inuyasha, pero esta escrita con cariño, ojala alguna de ustedes la visite.

Estoy comenzando a coser de nuevo, hago conejitos en paño lenci, y me ofrecieron la posibilidad de venderlos en una feria donde participan chicas que hacen muchas cosas lindas, como aros o collares de bisutería. Tengo una amiga ahí que vende chocolates y yo le ayudo a vender de vez en cuando.

Y claro, agradecer a quienes me han seguido hasta aquí (desde los reviews del capitulo 2 en adelante!): **Blackspotmaggie, Scarleth Rose, Sheccid Cullen, Setsuna17, Shadow-Digital, Shang, Yang, Deamonth, Youweon, Kyome-chan, Susuki-1 y Paulaa** Muchas gracias por su review, sus palabras me han ayudado a continuar la historia.

Espero que disfruten su navidad y año nuevo.

**AVISO:** Les informo, que de ahora en adelante, los capítulos tardaran un poco mas en salir, ya que esta capitulo es el ultimo que estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora comienza el área creativa a trabajar para continuar la historia, por lo que puede que demore de dos a tres semanas en actualizar, por lo que el siguiente capitulo podría estar en los primeros días de enero. Espero me comprendan. Gracias.

Escuchando: Buck-Tick – Alice in wonder underground.

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

_**Diciembre 23, 2009**_


	6. Desconocidos

El Susurro del Veneno

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece completamente a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-san, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para la realización de mis historias, sin ningún tipo de lucro, simplemente por el amor a escribir y por el amor a la serie de Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**El Susurro del Veneno  
Capitulo 6.-** "Desconocidos"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha despertó sobresaltado, tenia la respiración agitada, las imágenes de Kagome no dejaban de atorméntalo en sus sueños, ella lo llamaba pidiéndole perdón por dispararle la flecha, le pedía auxilio y eso lo desesperaba. Las últimas semanas había estado soñando con ella, no eran sueños normales

Habían pasados atrapados dos semanas, por la época de lluvias, la aldea en la que se encontraban había sufrido una inundación considerable, y los caminos se habían cortado. Kirara se había lastimado durante la inundación por lo cual no podían montar en ella para avanzar hacia el Este. Por lo que solo podían esperar a que la temporada de lluvias pasara. Se sentía sumamente inútil, ya que en el aire solamente sentía el olor de la lluvia y la tierra mojada, por lo que sus sentidos estaban nublados, no tenía ninguna pista del olor de Kagome, y eso lo irritaba.

Estaba seguro, no necesitaba investigar mas para saber que Naraku había conseguido el tesoro del castillo y con el suero manipulado a Kagome. Inuyasha se encontraba impaciente por que dejase de llover como lo hacia en esos momentos, observaba desde la entrada de la cabaña en donde se habían refugiado a descansar de como el cielo parecía no darles tregua, ametrallándolos con las gotas de agua. Inuyasha tenía el extraño presentimiento de que el cielo estaba en contra de ellos.

Sango y Miroku descansaban a esa hora, era bien entrada la madrugada, y el era el único despierto, Shippou dormía cómodamente junto a Kirara, todos junto al reconfortante fuego. Pero aun así, Inuyasha no lograba sentir la calidez de la habitación, se sentía completamente helado. Podía aun sentir los llamados de Kagome dentro de su cabeza.

Observó una vez más el caer de la lluvia, y esperó. Solo quedaba esperar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El castillo estaba sumido en silencio. Naraku se encontraba en su habitación, la esterilla mantenía un ambiente íntimo en donde podía pensar con tranquilidad. Había ordenado a Kagura que vigilara a Inuyasha, sabía que pronto llegaría hasta el castillo para rescatar a Kagome. Debía pensar pronto en lo que debía hacer con la joven Miko, ¿Debían marcharse a otro lugar? ¿Debía de atacar a Inuyasha?...

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, irritado se levantó para saber quien se atrevía a interrumpirlo. Algo sorprendido se percató de la figura de Kikyou, observándolo tras la esterilla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kikyou? – preguntó calmado Naraku. Ocultando su sorpresa y algo de temor, siempre que se trataba de esa Miko, algo malo le sucedía.

- Se lo que has estado haciendo Naraku… Sé acerca del suero…

Naraku entonces frunció el ceño, colocando mayor atención a las palabras que Kikyou venia a decirle. Sabía que ella se traía algo entre manos por lo que no debía confiarse, esa mujer era peligrosa.

- No te preocupes Naraku… no pretendo detenerte, no me interesa lo que le suceda a esa niña, tan solo quiero que me asegures algo… tengo algo que ofrecerte a cambio…

- Te escucho… - Naraku se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que la mujer hablara.

- El suero que posees… no lo estas usando en su máxima expresión… - Naraku alzó las cejas, Kikyou entonces sonrió, tenia la completa atención de él – El suero si bien controla a la victima a voluntad… también puede lograr controlar los recuerdos de tu victima, en otras palabras, puedes hacer que Kagome no recuerde nada sobre Inuyasha y este completamente bajo tu control...

Naraku la observó, parecía bastante interesado en lo que Kikyou había comentado. Se llevó unos dedos al mentón - ¿Y cual es tu exigencia, si me enseñas a controlar a Kagome de esa forma? – le sonrío de manera sombría.

Kikyou sonrió – Como te dije antes… no me interesa lo que suceda con esa niña… - Su mirada se volvió mas penetrante mirando fijamente a Naraku – Pero… Inuyasha debe venir conmigo al infierno… Él prometió que moriría conmigo, y quiero que esa promesa se cumpla…

Naraku se encogió de hombros, sonriendo – De acuerdo… pero no respondo por lo que Kagome pueda hacerle a Inuyasha… hay algo en ella que desea castigar a Inuyasha… Trataré de que no lo mate para ti… - Naraku sonrió sarcástico, para su fortuna, Kikyou no se percató de esto. – Entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato? – Dijo al tiempo que miraba significativamente a Kikyou.

- Tenemos un trato… - Kikyou entonces lo miró fijamente – Lo que debes hacer… luego de suministrado el suero a Kagome, y que caiga en el sopor que este provoca, es tocar su cabeza, en ese preciso momento tendrás acceso a sus memorias, puedes separarlos de ella… eso es todo lo que debes hacer… no es tan complicado como suena – Kikyou lo miró – Espero cumplas con tu parte Naraku… recuerda nuestro trato… - y tan sigilosamente como entró en el castillo, se marchó.

Naraku sonrió maliciosamente. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes desde ahora… lamentablemente, Kikyou pedía demasiado, usaría a Kagome para destruirla a ella y a Inuyasha de una vez por todas. Naraku rió en la soledad de su habitación, mientras Kagome mientras dormía, sin saberlo se acercaba cada vez más a punto sin retorno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despertó sobresaltada, se sentía mojada y enlodada, tenia dolor en una de sus piernas, en lo que dentro de su somnolencia reconoció como una herida. Miró hacia arriba y sintió las gotas de lluvia golpear su rostro, sentía mucho frio.  
Se sentía perdida, la noche no la ayudaba a orientarse en lo absoluto, no sabia como había llegado ahí… no sabia… no sabía nada. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué todo le parecía tan extraño?.

De pronto sintió un rayo muy cerca de donde se encontraba, el cual iluminó un poco el lugar, logrando darse cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque, su pierna sangraba pero no era muy grave (al menos eso parecía). Decidió levantarse con cuidado y caminar, logró visualizar entre el bosque un sendero flanqueado por árboles… no sabia porque, pero sabia que eso era un sendero… y un sendero lleva a un lugar con gente.

Gente que podría saber algo de ella… o que simplemente podría prestarle ayuda.

Caminó durante horas, ya que el camino estaba muy dañado, la lluvia había inundado la mayor parte del bosque lo que hizo su caminata mucho mas dura. Repentinamente, sintió que iba volando por el aire, y que este golpeaba su rostro con fuerza. Había resbalado por un barranco invisible por la oscuridad y la lluvia. Se golpeó contra el piso de forma dura, su pierna dio un pinchazo, se había lastimado más. Tenia mucho miedo, se sentía confundida y no sabia hacia donde ir.

De pronto lo sintió. Alguien se acercaba, estaba gritando un nombre que ella no conocía, pero era alguien. Quiso gritar… pero el frío de su cuerpo se lo impidió, su estado hipotérmico era grave, quien sabe cuantas horas habría estado bajo la lluvia mojándose sin piedad.

Se sintió cansada… con mucho sueño, y de pronto… la idea de dormir fue demasiado tentadora…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha había emprendido una loca carrera, después de semanas, lo había sentido. ¡Había sentido su olor! Estaba sangrando y debía encontrarla pronto.

Recorrió el bosque rápidamente, llamándola a gritos desesperado, tenia el rastro de su aroma y eso lo ponía cada vez mas ansioso, quizás algo malo le había sucedido, quizás Naraku la había lastimado. Debía encontrar a Kagome lo antes posible, solo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos… pero no, eso podía esperar, primero debía hacer que trataran las heridas de la chica, no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

Al de dar un rápido giro en el sendero del bosque, debió sujetarse a un árbol para no resbalar por un barranco. Puso sus sentidos aun mas alerta, podía sentirlo, Kagome había caído por el barranco, por lo que no lo dudó dos veces y se lanzó. El lodo hacia todo más difícil, se había quedado varias veces atrapado en el lodo por lo que sus ropas estaban algo sucias, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos.

Corrió lo más rápido posible, hasta que la halló. Estaba tendida bajo un árbol, había una herida en su pierna, por donde estaba sangrando, si bien era solo superficial, debía limpiarla lo antes posible, quizás la chica podría contraer una infección… y en esa época una infección de esas siempre tenían un resultado fatal, casi todas terminaban en amputación de miembros y no deseaba esa suerte para su Kagome. Se acercó rápidamente y la tomo entre sus brazos, no podía limpiar su herida con sus ropas pues estas estaban igual de sucias, por lo que pronto emprendió la carrera hacia la aldea, ahí Miroku y Sango sabrían que hacer, él confiaba en ellos.

Pronto se encontró de camino a la aldea, afortunadamente la lluvia estaba amainando, por lo que no habían más peligros de inundaciones. Sentía el cuerpo menudo de Kagome estremecerse por el frio, su rostro se veía mas pálido que nunca, y el hecho de que perdiera sangre no le hacía mucha gracia, quería llegar lo antes posible a la aldea para poner a salvo a la chica. Quien sabe los horrores que debió sufrir bajo las garras de Naraku.

¿Por qué él la habría dejado ir? ¿Ya no le servía?... ¿Ella habría escapado?...  
No era tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas, debía preocuparse por poner a salvo a Kagome y abrigarla. Ya pronto vería de preguntarle todas esas cosas, si el castillo de Naraku estaba cerca, debía de darse prisa para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Las luces de la aldea lo alertaron, ya habían llegado. A toda prisa llevo a Kagome a la cabaña en donde se estaban quedando con el resto, alertó a sus amigos para que vinieran en su ayuda, pues Kagome estaba herida, Shippou lloriqueaba a causa del estado de Kagome, lo cual irritaba y enervaba a Inuyasha. Pronto Sango llegó para comenzar a limpiar las heridas de la chica y cambiarle las ropas mojadas por algo seco. Inuyasha encendió el fuego que usaban para cocinar y así dar calor al frio y mojado cuerpo de Kagome. La chica no parecía reaccionar mucho, pues se encontraba en un sueño profundo, debía estar muy cansada. Shippou se mantenía cerca de ella, mientras lagrimones recorrían su rostro.

- Inuyasha… ¿Dónde encontraste a Kagome? – preguntó Sango luego de cerciorarse que la herida de Kagome estuviese correctamente vendada.

- Sentí su aroma y lo seguí hasta el interior del bosque en donde la encontré, había caído por un barranco… creo fue ahí en donde ella se hirió la pierna – Inuyasha habló con voz ronca, preocupado por la chica.

- ¿La señorita Kagome estaba inconsciente cuando llegaste? – Intervino Miroku.

El Hanyou solo asintió en silencio. Se cruzó de brazos y los miró fijamente – Debemos esperar a que recupere la consciencia… si ella escapo de las garras de Naraku y logró llegar hasta el bosque, quiere decir que el castillo de Naraku efectivamente esta cerca de aquí – Dijo al tiempo que los miraba con seriedad.

Sango y Miroku asintieron. Inuyasha entonces se acercó a Kagome, mirándola fijamente. Sango y Miroku compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, no era normal que Naraku dejase ir a sus presas sin tener algo entre manos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron la esterilla de la cabaña, dando de lleno en los ojos cerrados de la joven, lo cual pareció molestarse porque se removió entre sueños hasta despertar. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos observó el lugar en donde se encontraba, una cabaña rustica pero acogedora. Su pierna ya no le dolía tanto y no sentía frio, se incorporó lentamente. Se encontraba sola, pero habían muestras de que ella no estuvo sola, quizás la persona que la trajo hasta ahí y curó sus heridas.

Vestía una yukata sencilla con diseños de flores de ciruelo. No se atrevió a levantarse, pues sentía aun débil su pierna. Observó los rayos del sol a través de la ventana, y sonrió suavemente recordando que la noche anterior la lluvia no había dado tregua, parecía que ahora hacia un día precioso, lamentaba encontrarse en cama para esos momentos.

De pronto, sintió como alguien se acercaba a la cabaña, se puso nerviosa y posó su mirada en la figura que había entrado rápidamente a través de la puerta. Era un joven muy peculiar, con ojos dorados y el cabello plateado… lo mas peculiar eran sus orejas de perro en su cabeza, sin duda era guapo pero algo extraño, la miraba ansiosamente y respiraba agitado, asumió entonces que el chico había corrido al sentir ruido en la cabaña.

- Estas despierta – sonrío él.

Ella no entendía nada, eso la hacia sentir ansiosa y confundida. Quizás este joven la conocía por la forma familiar en la que le hablaba. Tenia mucho miedo ya que no sabia absolutamente nada de ella ni del lugar en el que se encontraba, ni porque había despertado en medio del bosque.

- Disculpa… ¿Tú me conoces? – Dijo ella con timidez.

Inuyasha sintió que se le helaba la sangre ¿De que estaba hablando ella? – Kagome… ¡Claro que te conozco! – Dijo algo turbado - ¿Es que no me recuerdas? ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Es una broma? – Preguntó intentando sonreír por si la chica estaba jugándole una broma pesada en un momento como ese, pero su expresión cambio de inmediato al ver la cara de consternación de la joven.

- Kagome… me llamaste así… ¿Es ese mi nombre? – Ella lo miró turbada – No recuerdo nada… lo siento, solo se que desperté en el bosque ayer en la noche… no recuerdo nada más aparte de eso… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Ella intentó sonreír para verse algo más afable y quizás infundir confianza en el joven.

- Inuyasha… Mi nombre es Inuyasha… - Le contestó, intentando tranquilizarla con una sonrisa algo fingida. Atreviéndose a lo impensado, estiró su mano y le acarició la cabeza suavemente – No te preocupes… averiguare que fue lo que te sucedió Kagome… yo voy a protegerte…

Kagome no supo porque, pero se sintió protegida tan solo con escuchar la voz de ese joven llamado Inuyasha – Gracias… se que puedo confiar en ti.

Inuyasha solo le sonrió tratando de confortarla. Luego volvió a salir de la cabaña para encontrarse con los demás, Sango, Miroku y Shippou lo esperaban no muy lejos de ahí, habían esperado pacientes a que ellos tuvieran su reencuentro, pero al ver el rostro de Inuyasha supieron que algo no andaba bien, esperaron a que él se acercara para saber.

- Ha perdido la memoria… - Espetó.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron todos al unisonó. Esto era el colmo.

- No recuerda nada de ella, me pregunto quien era yo… - Sonrió con tristeza – No estoy seguro si es a causa de algún plan de Naraku, o por el golpe que se dio al caer por el barranco… aun así debemos cuidar de Kagome hasta que recuerde quien es y lo que sucedió en el castillo de Naraku. – Todos asintieron de acuerdo a lo que planeaba Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, los aldeanos me han dicho que podemos quedarnos el tiempo que queramos, solo debemos ayudar con los daños que causó la inundación, somos bien recibidos aquí. – Informó Miroku tratando de distender un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado luego de oír las noticias.

- Es mejor que vuelvas con ella Inuyasha, y le expliques la situación… lo mas sutilmente que puedas Inuyasha – Agregó Sango, mirándolo fijamente – Ella confía en ti, quizás te recuerde si hablas con ella…

- Si, quizás la señorita Kagome recuerde a Inuyasha… pero no debemos presionarla, su mente debe esta muy frágil en estos momentos – Aconsejó Miroku.

Inuyasha solo asintió como un zombie, disculpándose por algo, regresó a la cabaña en donde descansaba Kagome. Los demás lo observaron irse con tristeza y preocupación.

- Excelencia… ¿Cree que esto sea obra de Naraku? – Susurró Sango cerca de Miroku para que este la escuchara solamente.

- No lo se Sango… no lo se, esperemos que no… porque si estas en lo cierto, esto me huele muy mal… -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha en cuanto entró a la cabaña, trato de sonreír amable a la chica que lo miraba con ojos curiosos, se sentó cerca de ella y la miró suavemente unos momentos, la chica lo miraba curiosa y solo sonrío esperando él dijera algo.

- Kagome… si tienes alguna pregunta o alguna duda que hacerme, puedes decírmela… voy a contestar todo lo que quieras saber y contarte quien eres – Le susurró Inuyasha con voz tranquilizadora a la joven.

Kagome bajó la cabeza asintiendo – Bueno… Quisiera saber como nos conocemos… ¿Por qué desperté sola en el bosque?

Inuyasha respiró profundamente – Bueno… tu vienes de una tierra muy lejana en donde las cosas son diferentes a como las veras aquí, aun así juntos derrotamos youkais para conseguir la perla de Shikon, hay un youkai al cual nos hemos estado enfrentando hace tiempo en lucha por conseguir la perla… - La chica lo miraba atentamente en su explicación, Inuyasha sabía que no podía dar una explicación más elaborada porque ni él mismo entendía el como Kagome había llegado hasta el sengoku.

- Emm… Inuyasha… - Susurró Kagome, el hanyou sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte cuando escuchó su nombre proveniente de los labios de la chica, con una sonrisa le indicó que él le prestaba atención – Nosotros… ¿Nos enfrentamos solos a los youkais?

- Ah no… Sango, Miroku y Shippou también nos ayudan… aunque yo hago todo el trabajo – Rió suavemente, la joven solo sonrió divertida.

- Espero… conocerlos pronto de nuevo – Sonrió.

- Ellos vendrán cuando tu quieras, pero mientras voy a explicarte porque despertaste sola en el bosque… - El tono de Inuyasha había cambiado a uno mas serio, la joven entonces asintió esperando a que el joven hablara – Este youkai del que te hablaba se llama Naraku… él te llevó consigo a su castillo y te hechizó o algo para ponerte en nuestra contra, luego de eso perdimos contacto contigo… vinieron las lluvias y no pudimos salir de aquí… hasta la noche de ayer nosotros no te habíamos visto… creemos que escapaste de las garras de Naraku… y… - Inuyasha hizo una pausa, la joven lo miraba atentamente mientras trataba de comprender la mayor parte de la historia, el hanyou respiró profundamente y prosiguió – Necesitamos que recuerdes lo que sucedió en el castillo de Naraku… debemos saber su ubicación para poder destruir a Naraku y quizás así lograr recuperar tus recuerdos.

Kagome sintió un enorme peso en sus hombros, de ella dependía que ellos lograran acabar con aquel malvado youkai. Miró nuevamente a Inuyasha y asintió – Trataré de recordar… - la joven cerró sus ojos y se concentró – Hay un rostro… no, no puedo verlo bien… es un hombre… - Las palabras de la chica no duraron mucho ya que un repentino pinchazo en su cabeza hizo que esta gritara de dolor al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su cabeza - ¡Me duele…! – dijo al tiempo que se apretaba la cabeza con las manos.

Inuyasha alarmado, tomó las manos de la joven, acariciándole la cabeza con delicadeza – Es suficiente Kagome… no trates de esforzarte… calma…

El dolor poco a poco comenzó a disminuir, y Kagome lo observó avergonzada – Lo lamento…

- No te preocupes… no debes esforzarte. Ahora descansa… - Kagome solo asintió dejándose acomodar en el futon por el joven hanyou. Ella en agradecimiento, le sonrió suavemente, mientras iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

- Inuyasha… me gustan tus orejas – Susurró adormilada la joven antes de quedarse dormida con una suave sonrisa, Inuyasha solo sonrió suavemente ante el comentario de la joven. Se quedó ahí, observándola dormir, pensando en todo lo que debió pasar Kagome en el castillo de Naraku.

- "_Te prometo… que recuperare tus recuerdos Kagome…_" – Pensó con decisión el joven. Él protegería a Kagome.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fin Capitulo 6**

"El Susurro del Veneno"  
**DarkCam**

**Notas:**  
¿Ha pasado un tiempo no? Lo sé, lo sé… me demoré demasiado, pero tenia mis razones. Necesito **POR FAVOR!!!** que me presionen un poco más con sus **REVIEWS** para actualizar mas seguido, necesito ese 'stress positivo'.

Espero que el capitulo 6 les haya gustado, me esforcé en él. Ahora Inuyasha la tiene más difícil ya que Kagome no recuerda absolutamente nada, su carta de saber que demonios le había hecho Naraku se fue por el caño xD! No me odien, Kagome volverá a ser la misma… luego de algunos percances je-je-je

Doy avisos de vez en cuando en mi espacio de livejournal sobre el fanfic de Inuyasha :D pueden visitarme aquí .com/

**Aviso Utilidad Pública**: A los/las amantes del rol :D les propongo visitar mi foro de 'rol estilo anime', la trama de esta temporada trata de enfrentamiento de culturas (occidental v/s oriental) es estilo anime ya que recopilamos algunas ideas de series anime en donde se muestran criaturas sobre naturales (como Inuyasha, yeah…) aquí les dejo el link .com/KTNS/

El foro aun no esta arriba del todo, pero les dejo la pagina de todas formas a los interesados ^^

Nuevamente, gracias por leer mi historia :D la cual es 100% original :D!

Estoy trabajando una idea para otro fanfic de Inuyasha~ Pronto mas noticias!

Agradezco a quienes me dejaron review: **Shadow-digital, Youweon, Kyome-chan, Susuki-1, Sertuna17 y Shang Yang.**

Escuchando: Bach – Cello suite No.1 in G Major (I. Prelude)

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

_**Enero 09, 2009**_


	7. Nuevo Inicio

El Susurro del Veneno

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece completamente a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-san, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para la realización de mis historias, sin ningún tipo de lucro, simplemente por el amor a escribir y por el amor a la serie de Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**El Susurro del Veneno  
Capitulo 7.-** "Nuevo Inicio"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Ella es Kirara, estuvo herida hace unos días pero ya esta mejor – El pequeño kitsune levanto a la mononoke enseñándosela a Kagome. La joven se encontraba sentada afuera de la cabaña en la que se hospedaban, Shippou igualmente estaba sentado frente a la joven, con Kirara junto a él, la mononoke tenia su patita completamente sana.

- Un gusto en conocerte Kirara – Sonrió Kagome, al tiempo que acariciaba a la gatita, quien en respuesta maulló satisfecha por los mimos. La chica usaba un kimono de Miko, un arco descansaba a su lado y en el otro una canasta con hierbas. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kagome apareciera, no se había levantado de inmediato por insistencia de Inuyasha, el Hanyou había dejado dicho que Kagome no debía levantarse hasta que fuera realmente necesario. La joven Miko se sentía agradecida con él, pero algo intimidada, no se sentía del todo bien con su exagerada preocupación. Ella se sentía completamente bien.

Inuyasha observaba desde lejos la escena, había sonreído disimuladamente al ver a Kagome sonreír y acariciar a Kirara, se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no hubiese perdido sus recuerdos… ese pensamiento trajo de vuelta a sus cavilaciones a Inuyasha, la preocupación lo estaba matando. Kagome no lograba recordar nada, si bien solo lo habían intentado nuevamente, no habían resultados y el miedo por presionarla iba en aumento.

Kagome sonreía suavemente a los pequeños youkai, hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba, alzando su cabeza se encontró con la mirada profunda de Inuyasha, él joven se veía extraño, como perdido en sus pensamientos, pero aun así parecía tener toda su atención puesta en ella. A Kagome últimamente le estaba incomodando encontrarse con la mirada tan intensa de Inuyasha, así que pronto dejó de mirarlo, bajando su cabeza. Cada vez que lo miraba, sentía una presión en su pecho y un extraño sentimiento que no lograba descifrar aun, pero era doloroso de eso estaba segura. A pesar de eso, sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, no podía simplemente alejarse tan bruscamente del joven, a pesar de que lo había intentado.

Todas las tardes de la semana anterior, Inuyasha la llevaba a alguna parte tranquila del bosque para charlar y tratar de que ella recordara algo. Hasta el momento ella no había recordado nada de ayuda, solo gritaba palabras incoherentes cuando el dolor en su cabeza se hacia insoportable, la ultima vez que lo habían intentado, el dolor que había sentido Kagome en su cabeza había sido tan fuerte, que la chica pensó que se desmayaría. Inuyasha entonces, alarmado por el dolor de la joven, había parado las sesiones por unos días, y había dejado de hablar sobre sus recuerdos.

En los días siguientes, Kagome había tenido tiempo de descubrir su habilidad innata para distinguir y reconocer hierbas curativas. La vieja miko de la aldea en donde se quedaban, alegre le había ofrecido enseñarle más sobre el reconocimiento de estas hierbas. Kagome había aceptado feliz, ya que le serviría para tener algo que hacer, y tratar de evitar a Inuyasha quien la agobiaba con su presencia. Por lo que todas las mañanas, Kagome salía en compañía de la anciana miko hacia el bosque para recolectar hierbas medicinales. Las mujeres volvían para almorzar algo en la aldea, luego de esto la anciana miko le daba clases de adiestramiento con el arco a Kagome, quien feliz se sentía más fuerte con este entrenamiento. En su interior, Kagome sabia que necesitaba aprender a usar algún tipo de arma para defenderse, no podía siempre depender de Inuyasha, aunque este le dijera siempre que la protegería. El entrenamiento se prolongaba hasta el ocaso.

Inuyasha, siempre esperaba a Kagome luego de su entrenamiento, para escoltarla hasta la cabaña en la que se hospedaban, la joven de cabello azabache no podía evitar sentirse incomoda con la dura presencia del hanyou, las caminatas en silencio la agotaban más que el mismo entrenamiento. Entonces, Kagome trataba de evitarlas de cualquier forma, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, ya que Inuyasha parecía estar un paso delante de ella, y la encontraba fácilmente. Kagome suponía que era por sus poderes de hanyou, ella aun no entendía mucho en que se diferenciaba Inuyasha del resto de sus compañeros… a excepción por sus curiosas orejas, nunca habían hablado del asunto y sentía que Inuyasha podría llegar a enfadarse.

- Umm… Inuyasha-san… - Kagome, hacia unos días había comenzado a llamar a Inuyasha con mas respeto, se sentía incomoda llamándolo sin ningún honorifico, ya que ambos no se conocían, en lo que a Kagome respectaba. Obviamente, al hanyou no le había gustado en lo absoluto – Sé que le preocupa mi seguridad… ¿Pero realmente es necesario me escolte todas las noches hasta la cabaña? Puedo usar el arco para defenderme si acaso…

- Si, es necesario. – Cortó bruscamente Inuyasha, algo molesto. – Y ya te dije Kagome, no me gusta que me trates así… solo dime Inuyasha… - terminó por murmurar el joven.

- Lamento molestarle… pero sabe que mi relación con usted es algo confusa para mí… prefiero tratarlo con respeto a cambio de su protección.

Inuyasha se detuvo bruscamente, girándose y encarando a la joven, quien con algo de miedo se detuvo también y lo miró a los ojos, pero en vez de encontrar una mirada furibunda, encontró una expresión de infinita desesperación y aflicción. A pesar de que solo sus ojos demostraban esto, Kagome sintió que algo en su corazón daba un vuelco, y este comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente.  
El joven hanyou la tomó suavemente por los hombros, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla con sus garras, la miró profundamente a los ojos, Kagome algo sorprendida lo miró a los ojos igualmente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que el rostro de Inuyasha estaba bastante cerca del suyo.

- Kagome… trata de recordarme… - Susurró por lo bajo Inuyasha, su voz era ronca, su petición había sonado tan apasionada, no había alzado la voz, si no que la intención tras sus palabras, habían agitado la respiración de Kagome.

_**¡No lo hagas!**_

Kagome abrió un poco más sus ojos sorprendida, el hanyou pareció no notarlo, pues estaba como hipnotizado viendo sus labios, Kagome notó la fijación de él y se sonrojo. Quería tocar el rostro de Inuyasha. Deseaba estar cerca de él, aunque no lo conociera ahora.

_**Si te acercas a él, le harás daño… no puedes acercarte a Inuyasha, ambos correrán un grave peligro… ¡No lo hagas por favor, Kagome… Detente!  
¡Aléjate de él!**_

Kagome sintió que esa voz era más familiar de lo que pensaba, por lo que con suavidad y algo de urgencia, se soltó del agarre del hanyou, estaba segura que esa voz no había sido solo su imaginación. Miró a Inuyasha quien la miraba confundido, ella trató de sonreír, pero su sonrisa se vio falsa.

- Inuyasha-san… se hace tarde, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos para que los demás no se preocupen por nosotros… - Y con paso rápido, se alejó de él. Excesivamente rápido para Inuyasha, que por unos momentos, sintió que Kagome esperaba lo mismo que él. Suspiró, y siguió a Kagome.

Por su parte, Kagome se sentía muy perturbada. ¿De donde había salido esa voz?... ¿Y que trataba de advertirle?... ¿Quizás algo relacionado con sus recuerdos?  
Pero la idea de mantenerse aun más alejada de Inuyasha, ahora que… luego de ver ese rostro, y la forma casi ardorosa que tenía para mirarla, se sentía tan vulnerable a sus ojos… sentía una creciente necesidad de verse reflejada en la mirada ambarina del joven.  
Con un murmullo sordo, entró a la cabaña, para encontrarse con que los demás habían sucumbido al sueño, sorprendiéndola un poco… ¿Qué hora seria? ¿Cuánto rato habría estado mirándose con Inuyasha? Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar pensamientos que pudiesen alterarla, se recostó en uno de los futones que había en la cabaña. A penas estuvo recostada del todo, sintió que Inuyasha se acercaba, por lo que cerró sus ojos inmediatamente, haciéndose la dormida.

Inuyasha en cuanto entró a la cabaña, tomó su lugar junto al futon de Kagome, la miró fijamente para asegurarse de que ella dormía. Con sigilo y delicadeza, el joven le acaricio el flequillo que caía sobre la frente de la miko. Aprovechándose un poco de la lejanía con los demás, y de que estos ya dormían, se atrevió a acercarse más a la joven, la estudio desde muy cerca. Kagome podía sentir la cercanía con Inuyasha, y con mucho cuidado entreabrió solo un poco sus ojos, para observarlo a través de sus pestañas. Inuyasha tenía su vista fija en sus labios nuevamente, y Kagome sintió su pulso acelerarse aun más. Poco a poco, Inuyasha comenzó a bajar su rostro, la chica podía sentir la cálida respiración de él sobre su rostro y sus labios, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa por ver que sucedía, la voz que antes le advirtiera que se mantuviera alejada de Inuyasha no hizo aparición, por lo que dejo que Inuyasha siguiera su avance.

Faltaba muy poco, Inuyasha podía sentir el calor del aliento de la joven miko, se sentía hechizado, su aroma parecía haberse intensificado y lo estaba mareando exquisitamente, necesitaba estrecharla entre sus brazos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Había sentido demasiado la falta de la joven, y ahora… sus pensamientos giraban en torno a extasiarse de la joven lo más pronto posible, necesitaba de su aroma, sentir sus caricias, ver que la joven sonreía solo para él. No podía más.

Los labios de Inuyasha rozaron suave y fugazmente los de Kagome, el hanyou se había arrepentido en el último momento, se sentía un sucio ladrón que se aprovechaba del momento. Si iba a besar a Kagome, lo haría como correspondía, cuando ella lo recordara por completo, ahora Kagome lo evitaba y probablemente lo rechazaría e Inuyasha no podría soportar un rechazo por parte de la joven. Cuando la besará, sería el mejor momento… que esperaba llegara pronto… no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría contenerse.

Resignado, acaricio una vez mas el flequillo de la joven, posó un beso sobre su frente sellando así su promesa de recuperar sus recuerdos. Volvió a su posición de guardia, y trató de conciliar un poco el sueño, aunque sabia que dentro de unas horas despertaría como siempre.  
Kagome por su parte, se giró lentamente, tratando de parecer lo mas dormida posible. ¡Lo había sentido! Sus labios rozaron los de ella, aun sentía el cosquilleo y el leve ardor en estos, había sentido que se quemaba, pero que a la vez su cabeza iba a estallar en preguntas. La que más se repetía era… ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué clase de relación tenía antes con él?... ¿Por qué la voz le decía que se alejará, cuando ella quería exactamente lo contrario? Esperaba que las preguntas con el sueño desaparecieran, por lo que esta vez si, cerró sus ojos para dejarse vencer por el sueño, aunque su corazón prefiriera mantener su rápido palpitar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto el alba se había hecho presente, no pudo soportarlo más y había salido de la cabaña. No avisó a nadie, ya que ni él mismo lo había pensado mucho, por lo que solo salió sigilosamente de la cabaña, dándole una última mirada a Kagome, quien dormía plácidamente en su futon, antes de salir.  
Una vez fuera, corriendo velozmente y saltando llegó hasta el bosque en cuestión de minutos, no deseaba malgastar el tiempo y ponerse a buscar en seguida. El bosque se veía bastante mal, luego de la inundación por las lluvias, árboles caídos, lodo por todas partes, los caminos estaban destruidos llenos de lodo, casi no se podía caminar. El día estaba muy húmedo, por lo que una neblina se hizo presente, a Inuyasha no le importó mucho y siguió en su búsqueda.  
Alguna pista, algo que Naraku hubiese pasado por alto. Algo que quizás Kagome trajera consigo el día que la encontró. Cualquier cosa que le diera alguna pista sobre el paradero de Naraku, sabia que no encontraría el camino por el cual vino Kagome, ya que la lluvia se había encargado de borrar cualquier rastro y de cambiar el bosque de tal forma, que luciera completamente distinto a como estaba el día que Inuyasha encontró a Kagome.

La niebla se hacia cada vez mas densa, y era difícil ver a lo lejos, por lo que Inuyasha tuvo más cuidado con su caminar, de ser necesario treparía a un árbol y seguiría su búsqueda de rama en rama. La niebla se hacía a cada minuto mas espesa, por lo que Inuyasha puso todos sus sentidos alerta.

De pronto sintió una presencia en el bosque, se giró con rapidez para ver de quien se trataba, pero se encontró con una columna de niebla cerrándole el paso. Hacia cualquier lugar que viera solo había niebla. Solo alcanzó a distinguir un olor, el peculiar y embriagante aroma de Kagome estaba rodeándolo… ¿Pero como era posible? Kagome no podía estar en tantos lugares a la vez. Giro varias veces la cabeza, buscándola, pero no lograba encontrar la procedencia del aroma.

- _Inuyasha… Inuyasha… _- Escuchó la dulce voz de la chica llamándolo desde lejos.

- ¡Kagome! – Inuyasha salió corriendo en la dirección de la voz de Kagome.

Inuyasha corrió y corrió, pero no conseguía dar con el paradero de Kagome. La frustración comenzaba a invadirlo, Kagome tampoco había vuelto a llamarlo. ¡Demonios! Quizás ella no estaba dormida cuando él salió.  
Pero era extraño… Kagome lo había llamado como siempre… no como lo trataba ahora, con un respeto que solo le hacia sentir lejanía con la sacerdotisa.

- _Inuyasha…_ - Ese se sintió más cerca que los otros. Inuyasha se giró hacia la derecha encontrándose con la joven, vestía siempre sus ropas de miko, se veía asustada e indefensa. Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces antes de llegar a su lado y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha suspiró satisfecho al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kagome contra el suyo, enterró su rostro en el cabello de la joven, sintiendo su dulce aroma. Kagome se abrazó más al hanyou, mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Inuyasha, estrechándose contra él. Inuyasha de pronto lo sintió, ella era la Kagome de siempre, se alejó un poco de ella, mirándola ansioso a los ojos, ella correspondió, y lo miró muy turbada, casi nerviosa.

- Inuyasha… debes huir de aquí… ¡Aléjate de mi por favor! – Sus ojos brillantes e inquietos, dejaron escapar lágrimas de desesperación.

- ¿Qué? – Inuyasha la miraba confundido.

- ¡Por favor! – Kagome entonces se alejó más de él. Abrazándose a si misma, parecía sentir dolor o quizás estaba tratando de detenerse a si misma. Inuyasha notó entonces, que la joven llevaba su arco y carcaj al hombro. Notó como el aroma de Kagome cambiaba un poco, este se hacia más intenso, pero también estaba mezclado con uno desagradable para él, era el aroma de Naraku. Cuando Kagome volvió a levantar la vista, esta no tenía brillo, su mirada era opaca, como si estuviese en un sopor. Kagome entonces tomo una flecha y tenso el arco, observando fijamente a Inuyasha. – Inu… ya… sha… – Parecía que Kagome aun no caía del todo en el hechizo de Naraku, su cuerpo se veía muy tenso, como si la joven estuviese intentando detenerse a toda costa. – Hu…ye… Inu…ya… sha… - Kagome soltó una lágrima.

Inuyasha estaba quieto, no emitía ningún sonido, estaba alerta a lo que la joven pudiese hacer, sabia que iba a dispararle en cualquier momento, pero ya conocía los movimientos de la joven, además su ventaja era que la chica estaba conteniéndose por lo que sus movimientos serian mas lentos y torpes.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Kagome gritó al tiempo que soltaba la flecha, la cual fue hábilmente esquivada por Inuyasha.

El joven hanyou luego de esquivar la flecha de Kagome, se acercó lo suficiente como para arrebatarle el arco de las manos, en el forcejeo, el carcaj de Kagome cayó al suelo, dispersándose así sus flechas. El cuerpo de Kagome era muy dócil ahora, o eso le pareció a Inuyasha, ya que la joven solo se dejó hacer. Miraba a Inuyasha con ojos vacios, inexpresivos. Inuyasha la sujetó por los hombros, y al sentir como las piernas de Kagome cedían, decidió tomarla entre sus brazos, prefirió llevarla a un lugar más seguro, comenzó a correr, a pesar de la niebla, y pronto sintió el olor a agua dulce, debían estar cerca de un río por lo que decidió hacer una parada ahí.

Kagome estaba inconsciente entre sus brazos, mantenía su mirada inexpresiva, lo cual preocupaba bastante a Inuyasha. Una vez en la orilla del rio, Inuyasha depositó suave y cuidadosamente a Kagome sobre el suelo, rasgó un poco de su haori y humedeció el trozo de tela en el agua del rio, mojando un poco la frente de Kagome, la cual estaba perlada en sudor, quizás la chica tenía fiebre. Kagome entonces cerró sus ojos.

- _Discúlpame… Inuyasha_ – Escuchó a Kagome susurrar, era su Kagome de nuevo. – _Discúlpame… yo no quise…_

- Kagome… - Susurró Inuyasha.

En un impulso, la tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado, y le beso la frente, sin poder evitarlo, observó sus labios, y sin pensarlo mucho. La besó, los labios fríos de la chica, poco a poco fueron tomando calor, Inuyasha solo rozaba sus labios contra los de Kagome muy despacio, y fue grande su sorpresa cuando sintió que la chica le correspondía y se aferraba a él. Era ella, no le cabía ninguna duda, Kagome había regresado a ser la misma. Sintió el corazón de la joven acelerado, lo cual lo alegró secretamente y aventurándose separo sus labios buscando profundizar un poco el beso, sintió como Kagome separaba sus labios y recibía su lengua algo nerviosa. Él también estaba nervioso, pero el deseo de besarla era demasiado, con cuidado paso su mano por su cuello, colocándola tras su nuca, para acercarla un poco más a él, la joven recibió su beso cálido mientras se aferraba a los hombros del joven, Inuyasha emitió un gruñido ronco cuando sintió a Kagome tocarle el pecho con sus manos pequeñas y temblorosas. Podía sentir las mejillas de la joven miko arder, ella debía de estar sonrojada. Inuyasha sentía ese beso como el comienzo de todo, debía decirle a Kagome lo que había descubierto acerca de sus sentimientos. Que lo sucedido con Kikyou era solo el adiós a una parte de su vida pasada, que la quería a ella. Ese beso lo hacía sentir tan bien, pero el calor era demasiado… si no se detenía pronto quizás…

Pero todas las sensaciones desaparecieron de pronto, cuando sintió a la joven alejar sus labios de los suyos, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos mirando a la joven confundido, Kagome lo miraba asustada, sus mejillas sonrojadas como había imaginado la hacían ver más bonita que nunca, pero su mirada le comprimió el corazón, sus ojos se mostraban demasiado temerosos.

- ¿Kagome…? – Susurró él.

- Inuyasha… por favor… aléjate de mí… es peligroso – Suplicó Kagome.

- Kagome ¿De que hablas? ¡No voy a alejarme de ti, no te dejare sola jamás! – Exclamó apasionadamente al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Kagome.

- Inuyasha… él quiere… Naraku… el suero… él fue quien borró… - Kagome no pudo continuar, ya que un terrible dolor azotó su cabeza, la chica dio un grito de dolor al tiempo que se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza entre sus manos y perdía lentamente el conocimiento.

- ¡Kagome! – Inuyasha reacciono rápidamente, para sujetarla entre sus brazos y contenerla. Kagome estaba inconsciente.

Pero Inuyasha lo había escuchado, Kagome intentaba advertirle que era Naraku quien la controlaba, que fue él quien borró sus recuerdos. ¿Pero como Kagome podía decirle todo esto? ¿Seria una trampa?... ¡No! Aquel beso no podía ser parte de algún plan macabro del maldito de Naraku. Había sido Kagome, su Kagome quien le había correspondido.  
Inuyasha confiaba en las capacidades de Kagome, la chica era muy poderosa, pero parecía que no podía usar sus poderes al máximo. Siempre le dio esa impresión. Inuyasha volvió a mirarla y sonrió levemente, al menos lo había descubierto con la ayuda de Kagome. Fue Naraku quien borró los recuerdos de la chica.

Y seria él, Inuyasha quien los recuperaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Kagome despertó se encontró con Inuyasha custodiando su sueño, la joven no sabía porque, pero se encontraban los dos solos a la orilla del río. Se incorporó despacio, sintiéndose algo mareada. Se llevó una mano a la frente, le dolía la cabeza, pero no como siempre.

- ¿Inuyasha-san… que sucedió? – Susurró Kagome, observando luego a Inuyasha

Inuyasha se le quedó mirando unos momentos, había esperado fuera la Kagome de siempre, pero al parecer… algo impedía que recuperara sus recuerdos del todo. Ese algo era Naraku, Kagome había querido decirle eso.

- Estabas entrenando y te golpeaste la cabeza, sentí tu aroma y llegue hasta aquí. ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? – Una mentira blanca no le haría daño, no le gustaba mentir, pero era necesario para proteger a Kagome.

- No… ya no tanto… - Sonrió levemente, al tiempo que se levantaba, Inuyasha intento ayudarla pero ella lo rechazo con una sonrisa. Inuyasha se sintió un poco frustrado, ella lo alejaba nuevamente. – Creo que mejor vuelvo a la aldea… pronto he de salir a reconocer hierbas… - La chica hizo una reverencia y emprendió camino hacia la aldea. Inuyasha se quedó ahí, mirándola irse.

Ella no recordaba nada sobre el ataque. Era mucho mejor mantener esto en secreto, si Kagome sufría uno de esos ataques y lo enfrentaba, él la protegería a toda costa. Frunció el ceño al pensar nuevamente en el fin de los planes de Naraku. Era obvio que no quería que Kagome le dijera lo que había visto en el castillo y probablemente sobre los verdaderos poderes del suero. Decidió que era mejor seguir vigilándola, estaba seguro que pronto Naraku regresaría para encontrarse con Kagome.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fin Capitulo 7**

"El Susurro del Veneno"  
**DarkCam**

**Notas:**

¿Han estado bloqueads? Es lo peor de la vida, me paso justo con este capitulo, no podía sacar nada bueno. Pero ha terminado gustándome. Me costo bastante poder concentrarme. También tuve que dejarlo un poco de lado, ya que tuve que ponerme a coser unas figuritas en fieltro (paño lenci) para hacerlas llaveros, el sábado pasado fue la feria en donde fui a venderlos junto con una amiga que hace chocolates.  
La pasamos bastante bien, aunque debimos regresar más temprano, ella tenía un compromiso y yo pues, no quería quedarme sola. De todas formas, la venta no estuvo muy buena, así que subí las fotografías de los llaveros a mi facebook ^^U

¿Vieron el capitulo 18 de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen? OMG! No hare más spoilers para los que no lo han visto :D VEANLO!!

**Aviso Utilidad Pública**: A los/las amantes del rol :D les propongo visitar mi foro de 'rol estilo anime', la trama de esta temporada trata de enfrentamiento de culturas (occidental v/s oriental) es estilo anime ya que recopilamos algunas ideas de series anime en donde se muestran criaturas sobre naturales (como Inuyasha, yeah…) El link estará en mi perfil :3

El foro aun no esta arriba del todo, pero les dejo la pagina de todas formas a los interesados ^^

Pueden visitar también mi Livejournal :D

Chics! Hice una radio online, la cual pueden escuchar mediante winamp :D todos los días desde las 8 pm, pongo j-music en general. El link a la radio estara en mi perfil :3 (ya que D: fanfiction no me dejo colocar el link aqui)

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo mi historia, realmente aprecio mucho cuando me dejan un review. El capitulo pasado recibió poquitos reviews, así que eso me puso algo triste, así que espero que este capitulo nuevo reciba al menos 6 reviews :3

Agradezco a quienes me dejaron review: Youweon, Susuki-1, Virginia260, Setsuna17, y Kyome-chan. Sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo, por favor no dejen de escribirme uno, me alegraran el día.

Escuchando: Do as Infinity – Kimi ga inai mirai (Inuyasha Kanketshu-hen)

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

_**Febrero 02, 2010**_

_**Fe de Erratas: En el capitulo pasado puse '2009' en vez de 2010 xD! Lo siento.**_


	8. Verdad Dolorosa

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece completamente a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-san, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para la realización de mis historias, sin ningún tipo de lucro, simplemente por el amor a escribir y por el amor a la serie de Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**El Susurro del Veneno  
Capitulo 8.-**"Verdad Dolorosa"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha lo había comprobado.

Naraku era el responsable de borrar los recuerdos de Kagome, de alguna forma con aquel maldito suero. La misma Kagome se lo había dicho.

De alguna forma sorprendente, Kagome se había antepuesto al poder que Naraku estaba ejerciendo sobre ella para comunicarse con él aunque fuese unos minutos.

… De no haberla besado, estaba seguro que habrían podido hablar más.

El beso. Inuyasha sonrió al recordar aquel beso, no se arrepentía al contrario, sentía que con aquel beso había conseguido la fuerza y el valor necesario para continuar.

Decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo quieto, por lo que apresuró el paso para mantener a Kagome vigilada. Estaba seguro que pronto Naraku intentaría un nuevo encuentro, solo que no estaba seguro de cuando, por lo que se mantendría cerca de la joven siempre.

La neblina en el bosque comenzaba a disiparse, permitiendo así tener una mejor visión del lugar, el sol comenzaba a brillar más fuertemente, y algunos pájaros alzaban su canto avisando que pronto las tareas del día iban a comenzar. Inuyasha dejo escapar un suspiro cuando su vista alcanzó a la joven que hablaba animadamente con un grupo de aldeanas.

Al menos ella estaría a salvo durante el día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Eso estuvo demasiado cerca… - Naraku rió con su voz profunda y grave. Mientras observaba la escena a través del espejo de Kanna.

La niña sostenía el espejo frente a Naraku, quien se encontraba sentado sobre el tatami de la habitación. El hanyou pareció verse pensativo. Algo estaba interfiriendo con Kagome, su falta de memoria no había sido un punto a favor, pues había bajado la guardia y los poderes de la chica habían comenzado a manifestarse, permitiéndole tener un momento de lucidez frente a Inuyasha.

- Creo que ya es hora de dejarse de juegos… - susurró – Además… Me agrada trabajar solo. Kagome deberá realizar su verdadera tarea… - Naraku rió luego de pronunciadas sus palabras. Luego pareció cambiar drásticamente. – ¡Kanna! – Llamó bruscamente a la chica, quien alzo lentamente la cabeza hacia él, con su característico semblante vacio. – Acércate…

Kanna, la jovencita del espejo, se acercó a él como este le había ordenado. En cuanto ella estuvo cerca e Naraku, este se acercó hasta el espejo de la chica, en donde ahora se podía apreciar la imagen un tanto borrosa de una pensativa Kagome quien ya había comenzado sus tareas en la aldea.

Naraku sonrió maliciosamente, observándola.

- Esta noche Kagome… esta noche…

La Kagome del espejo le sonreía a un grupo de niños que se había acercado, la chica sonreía sin saber lo que estaba por ocurrir, sin siquiera imaginarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Otro día estaba terminando en la aldea, y poco a poco, los aldeanos comenzaron a retirarse hacia sus hogares para descansar. El ocaso lentamente se retiraba, dando paso a la noche.

Kagome había decidido retirarse a descansar temprano esa tarde, pues se sentía algo mareada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía bastante, y pensó que lo mejor era dormir temprano. Por lo que cuando el resto del grupo entro en la cabaña, la chica ya llevaba dormida alrededor de una hora. Miroku, Sango y Shippou acordaron que era mejor dormir en la otra habitación de la cabaña, para que así Inuyasha pudiese vigilar el sueño de Kagome.

Aunque en realidad no tuvieron que pedírselo ya que este se había instalado junto a la joven, observándola dormir. Pronto Inuyasha se encontró completamente a solas con Kagome, los demás ya se habían retirado a dormir y el único despierto era él. Estar junto a la chica se sentía muy bien a pesar de que ella no le recordaba, le gustaba estar junto a ella. Sentir su dulce aroma lo relajaba.

Con cuidado, estiró su mano y acarició el rostro de la joven, sintiendo la suave piel de la chica. Inuyasha entonces recordó el beso que habían compartido y sonrió ante el recuerdo de la sensación de los labios de Kagome. Lentamente, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por ese pensamiento, hasta que en su ensoñación, se quedó dormido montando guardia junto a la joven.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los sueños de Kagome, eran confusos y llenos de neblina. Escuchaba la voz de una chica llamándola con desesperación, pero por mas que buscara no podía encontrarla entre la neblina, parecía como si esta aumentara cada vez que ella daba un paso, lo cual la hacia sentir muy insegura.

- ¡Kagome! – volvió a gritar la voz en la distancia, pareciendo desaparecer poco a poco.

Kagome entonces, trato de seguir la voz de la chica, apresurándose. Pero esta de pronto dejo de gritar, Kagome confusa trato de esperar por la voz, debía de llegar hasta la dueña de la voz quizás ella se encontrase en peligro. La neblina seguía aumentando y rodeándola, al tiempo que todo se hacia más oscuro.

La joven Miko sintió su pecho apretarse, se sentía angustiada y no sabia porque.

- Kagome… - llamó esta vez, la voz de un hombre, era una voz suave y sensual que le hacia tener escalofríos en la espalda. – Kagome… - volvió a llamar.

Al segundo llamado, fue cuando Kagome sintió como sus sentidos la abandonaban y como la neblina comenzaba a rodearla por completo, ella solo podía escuchar la voz de aquel hombre llamándola.

En la cabaña, Kagome abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero estos no mostraban ningún brillo, un sopor se había apoderado de ellos. Kagome parecía estar bajo alguna especie de trance.

La chica se sentó en el futon con la mirada perdida, llevaba una yukata blanca la cual acentuaba el aspecto fantasmal que ahora ostentaba, su mirada perdida y su cabello negro azabache le daban el aspecto de un anima perdida buscando por su redención. Con movimientos casi felinos, Kagome se levantó sin que Inuyasha se percatara de ello, desafiando así los finos sentidos del Hanyou.

Con paso lento y sigiloso, la joven Miko salió de la cabaña, internándose en el bosque de las cercanías.

A esa hora de la madrugada, la neblina de la región se hacia presente, cubriendo los campos con roció y humedad, provocando una visión terrorífica del bosque en el que ahora Kagome deambulaba bajo el hechizo de aquella voz que una vez dentro del bosque, comenzó a llamarla de nuevo.

De pronto, la siniestra figura de Naraku apareció por entre el bosque, extendiendo su mano hacia Kagome, quien hipnotizada por su voz, obedecía sin oponer resistencia. Kagome estiró su mano hacia él, dejando así que Naraku la acercara a él, a la distancia de un beso.

El Hanyou sonrió complacido con la sumisión de la joven. Kagome seguía bajo su hechizo y eso era una ventaja mayor para él y sus planes.

- Kagome… - Susurró Naraku cerca del oído de la muchacha, la aludida pareció alzar un poco su rostro hacia él en demostración de estar prestándole atención. – Ha llegado la hora de que realices tu tarea… ¿La recuerdas? A aquella mujer que solo te ha traído sufrimientos… Debes acabar con ella antes de que lo haga contigo… Debes destruir a Kikyou porque te ha robado toda la felicidad, porque es por ella que Inuyasha no te ama…

Mientras decía estas palabras, Naraku tocaba la cabeza de Kagome, enviándole imágenes falsas de Inuyasha y Kikyou, llenando su corazón de odio. En su quietud, Kagome mantenía su mirada perdida, más sus ojos dejaron escapar lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas. Las imágenes eran demasiado dolorosas.

Cuando Naraku hubo terminado, se aseguro de que Kagome regresara a la aldea. Luego desapareció de allí tan sigilosamente como apareció.

Kagome entonces siguió su camino hacia la cabaña, la chica parecía seguir en trance. Nadie se percato de su ausencia ni siquiera Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando amaneció, Inuyasha no notó nada extraño en Kagome, la chica se veía alegre y fresca, incluso le dio la impresión de que la joven se encontraba más repuesta de su malestar de el día anterior. La joven Miko se veía descansada, Inuyasha se sintió aliviado al verla tan alegre, por lo que se dedicó a observarla durante sus tareas del día.

La mayor parte de la mañana paso sin mayores problemas, Kagome ayudó a algunas aldeanas con sus hijos, asistió a algunos enfermos que necesitaban de algunas hierbas medicinales para sanar, y jugó con unos niños.

Para luego de terminadas las tareas de la mañana, el grupo decidió recorrer las afueras de la aldea, para buscar alguna pista de Naraku. Kagome también los acompaño, dijo que quizás podría recordar algo, además se había visto interesada en ayudarles.

Habían llegado hasta un prado en donde se apreciaban la silueta de las montañas, y al pie de estas, un castillo. Pero fue Inuyasha quien reaccionó abruptamente mirando en dirección al castillo. La figura de una mujer caminaba hacia ellos, el grupo aun no se percataba de quien podría ser ella, excepto Inuyasha quien había reconocido su aroma a pesar de la distancia.

Kikyou siguió avanzando a paso seguro hacia ellos, hasta que ya solo la separaban un par de metros del grupo y de que su figura era completamente visible para todo el grupo. Inuyasha se sentía algo incomodo, no sabia como reaccionaría Kagome frente a Kikyou por lo que decidió que era mejor adelantarse.

Pero fue Kagome quien se le adelantó, la joven llevaba consigo su arco, lo tomo y con maestría se armo con una flecha, preparó su arco y lanzo una flecha contra Kikyou, todo mientras corría su carrera hacia la Miko. Su tiro fue impresionante, sumamente habilidoso, pero este no llego a su blanco, pues Kikyou fue protegida por sus Shinidamachuu. Kagome le daba la espalda al grupo, e Inuyasha parecía congelado en su lugar, no parecía comprender lo que sucedía, pero reaccionó cuando Kagome preparaba su segundo tiro.

El joven hanyou corrió rápidamente hacia Kagome para detenerla, aunque no entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Kagome, detente! – Gritó el joven, tomando una de las manos de Kagome, impidiéndole lanzar otra flecha contra Kikyou.

- ¡Suéltame! – Kagome forcejeo contra él, Inuyasha entonces noto un cambió en la chica, Kagome volvía a mirarlo con desprecio - ¡Déjame maldito hanyou! – la chica siguió forcejeando contra él

Inuyasha estaba confundido, Kagome parecía haber vuelto a su estado anterior, en donde lo despreciaba con un odio infinito. Fueron unos momentos en los que se sumergió en sus pensamientos, en donde Kagome logró zafarse de su agarre, tomar su arco y lanzar otra flecha contra Kikyou, la cual fue nuevamente interceptada por un Shinidamachuu.

- Es inútil que sigas atacándome… - susurró Kikyou hacia Kagome.

- … Eso ya lo veremos… - siseó Kagome, al tiempo que preparaba otra flecha.

Kikyou esta vez fue mas rápida, usando a uno de sus Shinidamachuu contra Kagome, esta logró esquivarlo, pero fue atacada por los otros, los Shinidamachuu le robaban su energía, debilitándola, aún así Kagome no bajo su arco, y lanzó una vez mas una flecha contra Kikyou, pero como la joven se encontraba debilitada por culpa de las serpientes, el tiro fallo, solo rozando la mejilla de Kikyou, provocando un corte en su piel, y cortando algo de su largo cabello negro.

Inuyasha se estremeció al verlas atacarse mutuamente, pero decidió que Kagome era quien se la estaba llevando peor, por lo que corrió hacia ellas, para detenerlas.

- Kikyou, detén a los Shinidamachuu… estas lastimando a Kagome…

- Ella comenzó el ataque… - fue la simple respuesta de Kikyou hacia Inuyasha. – No te metas en esto Inuyasha… además no sabes lo que…

Pero Kikyou fue interrumpida por la abrupta aparición, tras una estela de veneno, de Naraku. Todo el grupo reaccionó inmediatamente, la presencia de aquel indeseable sin duda había sido una sorpresa para todos, pero para Inuyasha era la confirmación de que este tenia que ver con la perdida de recuerdos de Kagome.

Por otro lado, Kagome inmediatamente se acercó a Naraku, sin bajar la guardia con Kikyou, apuntándola todo el tiempo con una de sus flechas, Kikyou por su parte, no despegaba la vista de Naraku. Se debió haber imaginado que el hanyou reaccionaría así a su trato, nunca debió confiar en él.

- ¡Ah! Veo que están teniendo una encantadora reunión… - Se burló Naraku, observando a Inuyasha.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces y dime donde escondiste los recuerdos de Kagome! – Gritó iracundo Inuyasha.

Naraku rió escandalosamente al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Kagome, quien se ofrecía como escudo humano, de cualquier intento de ataque de Kikyou.

- Inuyasha, veo que luego de cincuenta años sigues siendo el mismo estúpido… ¿Qué no aprendes nada? – Naraku siguió riendo escandalosamente mientras Kagome hacia de escudo frente a él manteniendo apuntada a Kikyou con su arco.

- ¿De que mierda estas hablando? – Gritó Inuyasha exasperado por la risa de Naraku

- Monje… ¿Quién te ha informado sobre la existencia del suero? – Dijo Naraku observando a Miroku, son una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Ha sido la sacerdotisa del pueblo… - Murmuró Miroku mirando ceñudo a Naraku

- Exactamente, ha sido la Sacerdotisa… ¿Y sabes porque Inuyasha? – Rió burlón – Porque solo las Sacerdotisas conocen la existencia del suero… ¿O me equivoco Kikyou?

Inuyasha pareció oír el 'Click' en su cabeza. Todos los hechos encajaban ahora. ¿Era posible entonces? Dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia Kikyou, para así ver en su rostro algún indicio que alejara sus dudas… no podía creerlo.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Kikyou hablaba por si sola, la Sacerdotisa observaba iracunda a Naraku, colocándola en evidencia. Inuyasha no despego la vista de Kikyou mientras abría su boca para hablar

- Kikyou… ¿Es eso cierto? – Inuyasha le preguntó lentamente, como si no quisiera escuchar la verdadera respuesta.

Kikyou no lo miró, sus ojos estaban clavados en Naraku. Y todo sucedió muy rápido, los presentes no estuvieron seguros de haberlo visto bien.

El primer ataque fue de Kikyou, en contra de Naraku, ataque fue interceptado por Kagome, ambas se enfrentaron con sus flechas, pero sus poderes estaban muy igualados. El segundo ataque fue de Kagome, quien logro distraer a Kikyou y dejas su espalda sin protección.

El tercer ataque fue de Naraku, quien con sus tentáculos llenos de veneno hirió gravemente a la Miko, haciendo que algunas almas escaparan de su cuerpo de barro y revolotearan alrededor de Kagome, para luego ingresar a su cuerpo. Kikyou se debilitó incontrolablemente, y la herida en donde Naraku había hundido sus tentáculos comenzó a tornarse violeta. Toda su piel alrededor de la herida comenzó a oscurecerse. El veneno se había expandido rápidamente.

La miko pareció flotar en el aire mientras caía al suelo, medio inconsciente. Su cuerpo de barro no había soportado el brutal ataque de Naraku.

Inuyasha pareció reaccionar tarde. Kikyou estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Naraku rio una ultima vez, al tiempo que tomaba a Kagome por la cintura y huía de ahí, una vez más llevándose a Kagome con él.

- ¡Kikyou! – Gritó alarmado Inuyasha, al tiempo que corría al lado de la sacerdotisa, luego alzó su mirada colérica hacia Naraku para dirigirle sus palabras finales – ¡Te encontrare maldito y recuperare a Kagome!

Pronto Naraku se hubo esfumado con Kagome entre sus brazos, entre una nube de veneno.

- Inuyasha… - Susurró débilmente Kikyou - … Perdóname… yo… le ayude…

El joven Hanyou la miró y guardó silencio. No sabia que decir. Se sentía traicionado por ella, y eso le provocaba dolor, pero el recuerdo de un amor del pasado le impedía odiarla por el perjuicio que había ocasionado.

- Inuyasha… ten… - Kikyou removió su manga, extrayendo de esta un frasco con un liquido rosáceo – Es el antídoto… Naraku cree que lo tiene… dáselo… y ella recuperara… sus recuerdos… - Kikyou lo miró a los ojos – Perdóname…

Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio, asintiendo despacio con la cabeza. Comprendió que Kikyou estaba utilizando sus últimas energías en confesarle la verdad, y pedirle perdón.

El golpe de Naraku había sido mortal, ella finalmente moriría y trataría de buscar el descanso eterno, por lo que trato de darle la tranquilidad de saber… que el la perdonaba.

Kikyou lo miro a los ojos una última vez, expresándole en silencio su arrepentimiento, antes de cerrar sus ojos lentamente y dejar que la muerte llegara hasta ella.

El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se desintegro en un polvo brillante, que las serpientes caza almas se encargaron de llevar. Inuyasha observo como las shinidamachuu se llevaban los restos de Kikyou unos momentos, antes de dirigir su mirada al antídoto que descansaba en su mano, el liquido rosáceo brillo en su mano, como presagio de una buena fortuna.

Luego, un resplandor llamó su atención. Algunas de las almas que aun permanecían en el cuerpo de Kikyou estaban revoloteando cerca de ellos, como esperando a que fuesen atendidas. Inuyasha las miró y supo que eran almas que pertenecían al cuerpo de Kagome. Y como si las almas hubiesen escuchado sus pensamientos, comenzaron a avanzar por el cielo, como guiándoles hasta Kagome.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El castillo se vía notablemente mas tenebroso, la oscuridad podía palparse, pero eso no parecía molestarle a Kagome. La sacerdotisa se encontraba en un improvisado templo, ella cuidando un pedestal pequeño, en donde la ahora ennegrecida perla descansaba bajo su cuidado.

La joven se encontraba en un trance, sus ojos no tenían brillo y su mirada se perdía en la perla, el aura alrededor de esta era oscura, como si Kagome se concentrara en entregar energía negativa a la perla.

Naraku observaba sonriente desde una esquina, satisfecho del resultado de su plan, la perla casi no poseía ningún punto de luz. Pronto seria totalmente maligna y el podría dominarla sin ningún problema.

Quizás luego podría deshacerse de Kagome…

O bien disfrutar del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fin Capitulo 8**

"El Susurro del Veneno"  
**DarkCam**

**Notas:**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que realmente pude sentarme a escribir libremente. Tengo muchos proyectos que debo atender y lamentablemente, mi escritura estaba bastante bloqueada. Es molesto cuando llega el bloqueo del escritor.

Pero luego de mucho tiempo, finalmente el bloqueo tuvo una pequeña grieta por la cual pude enfocarme en mis escritos.

Quisiera agradecerles su paciencia, y a quienes me han dejado un review. Ya que cuando los leo, mi corazón da un brinco y paginas salen de mí para ustedes…

Muchas gracias a: setsuna17, youweon, Kyome-chan, susuki-1, Beatrike y Coona.

Espero sinceramente que a ustedes les haya gustado la ultima entrega, las cosas se han complicado un poco, pero al menos Inuyasha ya tiene el suero para recuperar los recuerdo de Kagome, solo que esta ha sido secuestrada nuevamente por Naraku…

Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen mi historia :D

"_**Un aliento siempre viene bien, opinar es dar a conocer nuestros puntos de vista, criticar es exponer nuestra visión al mundo…"**_ dejar un review reúne todo lo anterior, sean buenos y escríbanme.

_**Noviembre 20, 2011  
**_


End file.
